Faction High
by CassandraCharlese
Summary: Tris just moved from California to Chicago and has to go to a new high school, Faction High School. New people, new experiences. I know a lot of people have done fanfics about this but I wanted to do one of my own. Rated T for some language. This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. I do not own anything. Veronica Roth made the characters, I just made a new plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Faction High**

"I don't know if this is a good idea Chris."

"Come on! It's just a party at my friend Zeke's house. What could go wrong?"

"But I don't know anyone besides you that lives here. It's going to be awkward."

"I'll introduce you to some people okay? Now stop arguing with me and let's go get ready" Christina says before dragging me up the stairs to her room.

I knew I wasn't going to win that argument. Christina starts searching in her closet for something for us to wear to the party. I have to admit, I'm a little scared at what she's going to make me wear. She grabs two dresses off of some hangers, one red one and one black one, and threw one at me. _You've got to be kidding me_ I think to myself. Christina sees the look on my face, puts her hands on her hips and says

"Tris just put it on. You'll look hot!"

"Ha, yeah right! It'll take a lot more than just a short, tight, black dress to make ME look hot."

I slip into the tiny dress and plop black down onto her bed crossing my arms.

"Stop pouting and come sit in this chair so I can do your hair and make-up! This is your first impression remember? You have to look good!"

I groan but sit down in the chair anyways. I get bored after 10 minutes of Christina trying to figure out what to do with my hair and zone off. I think about the first time I met Christina, a couple days before.

*FLASHBACK*

I still can't believe that my parents made us move. Why did Caleb get to stay in California? Why couldn't I stay too? Thankfully though we moved in the summer so I wouldn't have to start school in the middle of the year.

"Beatrice come and help your mom and I with these bags." My dad said.

I roll my eyes before walking over to help, but neither of them notice. I would have gotten in trouble if they did. My parents are very strict and believe that everyone should be selfless all the time. I can't stand it. I'm not like them. I don't belong with them, with my family. I finish carrying the last of the bags from the moving truck into our new house and plop myself down on the couch. Just then, the doorbell rings. _Who could that be? We don't know anyone here!_

"Hello!" a really cheerful girl greats me as I open the door. "I'm Christina. I live next door to you. I just wanted to come over and welcome you to Chicago."

"Hi um…Christina. I'm Beatrice."

My mom clears hers throat and glares at me from the kitchen. I don't look at her but I can feel her stare on my back.

"Would you like to come in, Christina?"

"Sure!"

I walk up the stairs hoping that she will follow me and she does. I open the door to my new room and sit down on my bed.

"I really like your room!" Christina says looking around.

"Oh um, thank you." I say looking down. I've never really liked having anyone in my room especially my new room since it's still new to me too.

"You know, Beatrice really doesn't fit you. Why don't you go by Tris instead? You can call me Chris. Hey, Chris and Tris the dynamic duo."

I look up at her and smile. I like that. Tris. New state, new city, new name. I like Christina. She seems really cool. I'm just glad I've made one friend so I won't be completely alone when I start high school. She tells me about Chicago and how much she loves it here. My mom comes to my room and asks if Christina wants to stay for dinner and she smile and nods. I then realize that we had been talking for over two hours. Well, I had been listening to her talk for two hours. At dinner, all I could think about was how fast Chris and I became friends and I'm glad I met her crazy, talkative self. This city may not be so bad after all.

*END FLASHBACK*

I snap back to reality when I hear Christina say

"Can I cut your hair?"

**Review please! Should I go on? Should I stop? I want ya'lls feedback! What can I do better? What did ya'll like? Let me know! If ya'll like it, I will update the next chapter tomorrow. (:**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Can I cut your hair? It's waaay too long! I can't figure out what to do with it."

"Christina, my parents would freak out if I came home tomorrow with my hair chopped off."

"I'll convince them! They love me! Come on Tris, you would look stunning with short hair."

I hesitate. Am I really considering letting her do this? I have wanted to cut my hair. I hate it long. I always have.

"Christina, if I let you do this, you better not screw it up."

"Is that a yes?" She says, a smile stretching across her face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes."

She squeals and takes out some scissors from her desk. I get some towels to sit down around the chair to catch the hair that she will be cutting off.

"How short do you think?" She says brushing through it.

"To my shoulders is short enough."

"Fine!"

She starts cutting and my eyes widen in horror as I see each chunk fall on the ground. What was I thinking? I must be going crazy. Well it's too late to change my mind now. I shut my eyes not wanted to see Christina cut anymore of my long blonde hair.

"Tris I'm done, you can open your eyes now!"

She sounds really excited. I open one eye and she slaps me on the arm.

"You. Look. Amazing. Just open your damn eyes."

I give in, knowing I'll have to see it sometime, and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look different, but I like it. It made me look older, not as child like. I sit there with a smile on my face not being able to look away from my own reflection for once.

"You love it! I knew you would. See I was right. Now turn around and let me do your make-up."

I stand up and look at myself in the long mirror behind her bedroom door. I have a black dress on that hits me mid-thigh. It hugs my body and makes me look like I actually have a figure. Its low cut too so it shows what little boobs I actually have. My parents would not approve. I've never worn anything like this in my life. I would get scolded if I even looked at it in the store. With the dress, my new cut hair that was pin straight, and the eye liner, eye shadow, and blush that Christina put on me, I almost look pretty. She looks a hundred times better than I do though. Her dress is almost the same as the one I have on except its red with glitter all over it. She throws me a pair of stunning black high heels and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Do you really think I'm going to wear those things?"

"Uh yeah considering you don't have any other shoes to wear and I know you won't go barefoot." She smiles and puts her phone in her purse. "Alright it's 9:30 and the party started at 7:00. You ready to go."

"Hold on let me put on these torturing devices you call heels and then I'll be ready."

She rolls her eyes and I just flash her a smile before standing up and saying "Ready."

"We're taking my car." I say without looking at her.

"Why can't we take mine?"

"You'd rather show up in a BMW than a cherry red mustang?"

"Good point! I still don't know how you got this."

"Easy, I told Caleb that if he didn't convince mom and dad to get this car for me, I would tell him about his little make out sessions with our neighbor Susan. He didn't want to risk his 'perfect son' reputation so it worked." I say while pulling out of the driveway.

"You're right Tris, you really don't belong with your family. That was brilliant." She just sits there smiling at me.

"Chris, you need to tell me where the hell I'm going. I've only been here for three days remember? I don't know where Zeke lives."

"Oh sorry, take a right up here."

**Kind of a boring chapter, I know. The next one will be better I promise. Review please! I will try and update the third chapter today since nothing really happened in this one. Let me know what ya'll think! (:**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I pull up to Zeke's house and have to park what feels like a mile away since there are so many cars here. I'm going to kill Christina for making me wear these heels. We get about 5 feet from the car and I stop.

"What's wrong?" Christina asks.

"This isn't a good idea. I'm going to just go home. You go and have fun."

"Tris. Come on. Be courageous, be brave for once in your life. I'm not going in there without my best friend so you're going in there even if I have to drag you."

I smile when she says best friend. She's known me for three days and already considers me her best friend? Well we have hung out all day for three days straight. Okay Tris. You can do this. Just walk in there. It's not like you're doing this alone, Cristina is right beside you. I start wwalking again and Christina links her arm in mine.

"This is going to be great!" Christina practically shouts, earning us a few looks from the other people going into the party. We both just laugh and walk into the huge house.

"Zeke!" Christina says running up to some boy and hugging him. Oh, that must be the host of the party.

"Hey Christina you made it." He said.

"Don't I always?" Chris said with a huge smile on her face.

"And who is this and why haven't I met her yet?" Zeke said looking at me.

I smile and look at the ground. I'm actually glad that Christina put this blush on me because no one can see when I'm actually blushing like I am now.

"This is Tris. She moved here a few days ago. She'll be going to Faction High with us on Monday."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Tris!" He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Well aren't you just a charmer? It's nice to meet you too. Zeke was it?" I say pulling my hand away from him.

He laughs and says "Yes it's Zeke. Come with me. There's some people I think you should meet."

I follow Zeke and thankfully Christina follows behind us.

"Tris, this is Marlene, Lynn, Will, Al, Cara, Lauren, and my kid little brother Uriah. Everyone, this is Tris. She's going to go to school with us this year."

A couple of boys whistle and I just smile and look down again. I look back at Christina to make sure she's still there and notice she's staring at someone. I follow her gaze and realize it was at Will I think his name was. I was about to say something to her when I hear Zeke say,

"For God's sake, where is Four?"

"Four? That's his actual name?" I whisper to Christina.

"Well yeah. That's what everyone calls him. No one knows his actual name."

I was about to ask more questions about this so called "Four" guy but Christina interrupts me by dragging my arm and saying

"Come on let's dance."

We dance for about an hour and I tell Christina I'm thirsty so I go to the kitchen to get a drink. She stays where we were and dances with everyone else. I go to the fridge and start looking for something to drink when I over hear someone's conversation in the next room.

"Wait, what?" the girl says.

"I'm sorry Cara, but it's over." It's not one of the guys I met earlier, I know that. His voice is too deep.

"You're breaking up with me?" I can hear her voice shaking.

"Yeah, I am. I can't take it anymore. Our parents are good friends and that's the only reason we were ever together in the first place."

"You can't dump me. I've never been dumped before."

"Sorry Cara, but now you have."

I hear footsteps coming my way so I just go back to looking for something to drink. I get a can of sprite and was about to open it when a random guy comes up to me and says,

"Hey you want a beer?" Well more like slurs. He was very drunk, anyone could see that.

"Um, no thanks. I don't drink." I say opening my sprite.

"Come on," he tries to step towards me but ended up falling on the floor in the process. He gets up like nothing happened and I start laughing. Then he actually does step closer to me.

"Come on baby, it's just one beer. It's not gunna hurt you." He says while stroking my hair. This makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"Please just leave me alone." I say trying to back away but he ends up cornering me.

All of a sudden there is someone in between us. Who the heck?

"Back off Peter, she said that she doesn't drink."

"Yeah but I could change that." Peter says trying to get around whoever is in between us.

"Peter leave now. If you put a hand on her, I promise, I will kill you."

"Wow Four, lighten up a bit. It's a party, we're supposed to have fun."

"Then go have fun somewhere else and don't bother her every again, you hear me?"

Peter rolls his eyes and stumbles away. So this, is Four. I start to thank him but then, he turns around and my eyes widen. I am speechless.

**This one was a little better huh? Review please! I'll either update this again later today or tomorrow afternoon. Give me ya'lls feedback. (:**

**BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He looks really familiar but I think I would remember a face like that. He was really handsome and I couldn't help looking into his dark blue eyes. It feels like we stood there forever, neither of us speaking. He clears his throat as if waiting for me to say something.

"Oh um, thanks." I say looking down at my sprite.

"No problem. Tris, right?" He said trying to catch my eyes.

I look up at him and say "Yes, and you're Four?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"Um, yeah. It's a nickname." He said. This time, he looks at the ground.

"Well if it's a nickname, then what's your real name?"

He just looks around and then says "You should be getting back to your friends. They're probably missing you." He avoided my question.

"What, you don't want to tell me and ruin your mysterious little façade?

He again doesn't answer and I just walks away. I don't really like Four. He seemed kind of rude when he was talking to Cara. I've been involved with people like him before and it didn't end well. His little "player" reputation might have fooled other girls, but it's not going to fool me. Wait, why am I thinking about this? I just met him and we barely even had a conversation. I shake my head as if to shake out the thoughts going through my mind and find Christina. We're dancing together when Will comes and ask Christina to dance. I'm standing there awkwardly, alone.

"Hey um, Tris, do you want to dance….with um, me?"

"Sure." I say and he smiles at me, guiding me towards the middle of the living room. I didn't want to turn him down but I think I should have. We dance but it's a little weird since we don't know each other very well.

"I was really surprised you said yes." He said over the music.

"Why were you surprised?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Because….well….I don't know."

I smile and look down at the ground like usual. I look up and start looking around for where Christina and Will are but see none other than Four, leaning against the wall, watching Uriah and I. Why is he watching us? I roll my eyes and then keep looking around. I find Christina and Will and of course, she has a huge smile on her face. For some reason, I look back to where Four was and he's gone.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Uriah asks me.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I was just looking for where Christina went. I'm her ride home."

"Okay, that makes sense." Uriah said smiling.

We dance to about three songs and then I say that I need to get home. (lie) I go find Christina and her and Will are in the corner making out. I hate to interrupt them but I don't like being alone with Uriah. It made me uncomfortable for some reason.

"Hey Christina, we have to go."

"Come on Tris! It's only 11:00 and I'm having fun!" She starts pouting like a five year old. Yep, she's drunk.

"Will I'm sorry but I really need to get her home. Say goodbye Christina."

"Bye bye!" She slurs and waves to basically the whole party.

I find Zeke and tell him thanks and that we had fun.

"Oh no problem. It was nice meeting you Tris. Hey, give me your number and we can talk, you know, about school and stuff." Zeke says pulling out his phone.

"Hitting on me again Zeke?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Mmm…maybe."

I roll my eyes but give him my number anyways. Zeke seems like a cool friend to have. I drag Christina out to the car and practically throw her in. She can't hold herself up she's so wasted. We drive home with Chris singing at the top of her lungs to whatever is on the radio. We get to her house and I drag her up the stairs and throw her onto her bed. About five seconds go by and she jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

"Oh I am never drinking again!" She said plopping back down onto her bed.

"Ha yeah right. Hey Christina, what do you know about Four?"  
"Four? Well him and Zeke are best friends, he goes out with a lot of girls, but he's actually pretty cool. Why? You ran into him didn't you?" She said widening her eyes.

"Yeah he kind of saved me from this guy that was hitting on me."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. So how was making out with Will?" I say laughing.

She laughs too and we just stay up until 2:30 talking about the party. She falls asleep and I decide to text Z eke. I know he's still up because the party didn't end until 2:00.

_**Me:**__ Hey Zeke, how's cleaning up from the party going?_

_**Zeke:**__ Tris, you don't know me very well. I don't clean up until I wake up the next day! You should come over and help me. I bet all of these beer cans were from you anyways!(;_

_**Me:**__ Haha nope, not my fault. I don't drink, but I will come over to help clean if you want. Anything to keep from staying home._

_**Zeke:**__ Alright cool. I'll let you know when to come over tomorrow. There's no telling what time I'm going to wake up._

_**Me:**__ Ha alright Zeke but it's not a date, got it?_

_**Zeke:**__ Damn! Haha I know it's not. Someone would get pissed off with me if I told them I had a date with Tris Prior._

_**Me:**__ Wait what? Who would get mad?_

_**Zeke**__: Oh someone that has a little crush on you! Four and Uriah will be helping us too so it won't just be us anyways._

_**Me:**__ Alright well I better go to sleep, don't want to wake up Christina. See you tomorrow Zeke._

_**Zeke**__: Later!(:_

Someone has a crush on me? Really? I wonder who it is….

That is the last thought I have until my eyes get too heavy for me to keep open and I drift off to sleep.

**This chapter was longer than usual. I hope yall like the story so far. I'll update again later on tonight or tomorrow. Review please! (:**

**BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been bored so all I've been doing is writing. I hope you like this chapter and I'll be posting another one really soon.**

**Chapter 5**

I wake up and Christina is sitting up holding her head.

"How you feeling?" I ask her.

"Like I've been hit by a bus!" She says laying back down.

"Well go back to sleep Chris. I have to go home and let my parents know I'm alright and show them my hair." I say looking down at my short hair.

"You sure? I'm sorry. I usually don't drink that much."

"It's fine Chris, now go to sleep."

I say goodbye and tell her parents thanks for letting me stay over. I get in my car and am about to start when I get a text from Zeke.

_**Zeke:**__ Still up for helping clean? This place is a disaster!_

_**Me:**__ Yeah I'll be over in 5 minutes._

_**Zeke:**__ Sweet!_

I drive over to Zeke's house and the three guys are outside with trash bags picking up beer cans. I get out and walk up to them.

"Holy shit Tris! THAT is your car?"

"Yes Zeke. It's called a mustang," I say.

"I know what it is!" He says giving me a death stare.

"Well you're acting like you've never seen one before so I felt like I needed to tell you."

Uriah and Four both laugh and I smile. "Now hand me a trash bag because this place looks terrible."

Zeke and I work on the front yard while Four and Uriah work upstairs.

"So Tris, why did you want to come help?" Zeke asks me.

"Well I didn't want to go home and get yelled at just yet."

"Why would you get yelled at? For being at the party?" Uriah says joining Zeke and I in the front yard.

"No not for being at the party, for letting Christina cut my hair last night before the party."

"You let Christina of all people cut your hair?" Uriah says surprised

"I know I'm stupid but hey it turned out pretty good. It was past my butt and now it's to my shoulders."

"Damn. It does look good on you though." Zeke says winking at me.

I roll my eyes and then Four comes through the front door.

"Hey ya'll are supposed to be working, not sitting on your asses talking."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Mr. Four! We we're just talking about you and how great you are!" I say with as much sarcasm in my voice as possible. Uriah and Zeke try to hold back a laugh but it doesn't work. Four shoots them a death stare and then looks back to me.

"Hey I'm just trying to get things done. If all you're going to do is distract everyone, then I think you should leave."

"Oh so I distract you? Well then close your eyes because I'm just here to help." And with that he walks back inside and starts picking up trash again.

"Wow. I've never seen Four like that before. I mean he gets mad but rarely ever at us. Tris, what did you do to him?" Zeke says raising his eyebrows at me.

"Zeke you're his best friend so you tell me. I've only talking to him twice. I ran into him at the party last night but we didn't have a full conversation."

"I guess it has something to do with him breaking up with Cara." Uriah says before going back into the house.

Zeke and I finish picking up beer cans and other trash in the front and back yard. We get to know each other a little better and even though I've only known him for a little over a day, I think of him as my big brother. We joke around a lot, like him hitting on me, and it feels like we've known each other for forever. That's how it feels with Christina too. Zeke tells me a little about everyone I met last night and all about school.

The people you hang out with determine what faction you are in. There are five of them. There's Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. They're basically just cliques throughout the school. Candor are the goody goodies. They never lie and are kind of teacher's pets. Abnegation is pretty much the outcasts. The people that are shy and don't stand out. Erudite are the nerds. The one's that are thirsty for knowledge. Amity are the teachers, always looking for peace throughout the school. Then there's Dauntless. Dauntless are the adrenaline junkies. The ones that go out and party every weekend. They are also the sport fanatics. The people that I hang out with. The people that I fit in with. I am Dauntless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My alarm clock goes off. Ugh it's the first day of school. I think about hitting the snooze button but I don't want to be late on my first day. I roll out of bed and look for something to wear. Every faction has specific colors they are supposed to wear.

Candor – Black and White

Abnegation – Grey

Erudite – Blue

Amity – Red or Yellow

Dauntless – Black

I slip on some black skinny jeans that have a couple rips in them and black combat boots. _I should probably change my shirt. _I dig through my drawer and find a long black shirt that hangs off one shoulder. I brush my hair and straighten it a little. Since its short now, it doesn't take very long. Christina showed me how to put on some eye shadow and black eye liner so I do that too. It only took me 10 minutes to get ready. I walk downstairs and grab a water bottle, tell my parents bye, and walk to my car.

"Perfect timing!" I hear as I unlock my car doors.

"Hey Chris. You look amazing." I say eyeing her outfit.

"Why thank you!"

She was wearing black heels, like the ones I wore Saturday night, a black mini skirt, and a black strapless shirt with rhinestones scattered at the top. We get to school and Christina shows me where the main office is.

"Hi I'm Torie. Name?"

"Beatrice Prior."

Torie goes through a bunch of folders until she finds my name. She hands me my schedule, a piece of paper with my locker combination on it, and a map of the school.

"Just come to me if you have any questions." She says. I thank her and go to find my locker.

I start to turn the dial to open it when someone comes up behind me.

"Hey baby looks like our lockers are right next to each other."

"Great. I have to put up with seeing you every day for the rest of the year!" I say turning to face him.

"Well nice to see you too Tris!" He says pulling me in to a hug.

"Okay Zeke, I kind of need air to live."

He just laughs and says "Sorry Tris. Let me see your schedule."

I hand it to him and try to open my locker again. No luck. I try for a third time and again, fail.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"Having a little trouble there?"

"Shut up Zeke. We didn't use lockers in California."

"Well let me try it." He tried twice and couldn't get it open. Just then Four comes up to the locker next to mine. He turns the dial and it pops right open.

"Girl your locker is stupid. No one's going to be able to get that open." Zeke says.

Four grabs the paper from Zeke and reads the combination. He turns the dial and within five seconds, the locker opens.

"Okay how the hell did you do that?" Zeke asks Four, his eyes wide.

"Magic." He said before giving me a quick glance, shutting his locker, and walking away.

"Is he always like that?" I ask Zeke.

"No, he just really hates school." I laugh and Zeke walks me to my first period, science.

"Well I don't want to be late. Bye Tris! See you in third period." Zeke says before sprinting down the hallway. I look around at who is in the class and see only two people I recognize, Cara and Uriah. I hand the teacher my schedule and she tells me to go sit down next to Uriah. _Oh great. _We flash each other a smile but don't end up talking. I tune Ms. Williams out and start doodling on my notebook. I start thinking about all of the factions. I let my hand do whatever it wants without thinking. I end up drawing a scale and writing Candor about it. I do the same thing and end up drawing a symbol for each faction. For Abnegation I ended up drawing two hands reaching for the other, Erudite I drew an eye, Amity I drew a tree, and for Dauntless, I drew flames.

"Those look really cool Tris. How did you come up with all of those symbols?" Uriah asks. I didn't know he was paying attention to me or what I was drawing.

"They just came to me." I say shrugging.

"Excuse me. Uriah, Tris, since whatever you are discussing is more important than what I'm teaching, why don't you come up here and present it to the class? Uriah grabs my notebook and walks up to where Mrs. Williams is standing.

"Well, Tris was just doodling and ended up making symbols for each faction. I was just commenting on how cool they were." He says looking at our shocked teacher.

"This is fascinating Tris. I am going to take this to the principal to show him. Everyone, there is only ten minutes left of class so talk quietly amongst yourselves."

She leaves the room and I hear a lot of people say "Thanks Tris". I didn't feel like talking to Uriah very much so I just pull out my cell phone. I have two unread texts. One from Christina and one from Zeke.

_**Christina:**__ First period English sucks. The only person I know in here is the teacher and that's because I had him last year. I hope you're having a better time than I am!_

_**Me:**__ Ha well I have Science first period with Uriah. The teacher just left though so we have 10 minutes to do whatever we want to._

I look around to see if anyone else was on their phone and was surprised to see that everyone was. I open Zeke's text

_**Zeke: **__Hey loser. I heard you have first period with my brother, that blows. Oh and btw, I looked at Four's schedule this morning too. You have second, fourth, sixth, and seventh period with him. You better learn to get along!_

_**Me: **__It's not that bad. Haven't really talked to him. About Four, I guess I'll just have to put up with him!_

I get a reply from Zeke almost instantly. I should have expected that he wouldn't be paying attention to his teacher.

_**Zeke: **__What's your problem with him anyways?"_

I start to reply and then erase it. Then end up typing:

_**Me: **__Just meet me after second period by our lockers so we can walk to third._

Thankfully the bell rings. I look at my schedule and try to find room 46B. I get lost though and end up being three minutes late to English. I avoid looking at anyone but the teacher when I walk in because I know everyone is staring at me. I hand him my schedule and he tells me to take the empty seat at the back of the classroom. I look around to see if there's anyone I know but I don't see anyone, not even Four. Just then the door swings open. Four walks in and drops a yellow slip onto the teacher's desk. He reads it and then turns back to talk to Four.

"Go sit down Mr. Eaton."

Great. The only empty seat left is next to me. He sits down and our teacher introduces himself as Mr. Cannon. I half listen to what he is saying. I've already learned all of this back in California. I guess we were ahead. I start to draw all of the symbols of the factions again since Mrs. Williams took my original drawing of them.

"Uh Tris?"

"What?" I say not looking up from my notebook.

"I need a pencil."

"Well then ask nicely" I say flashing him a smile.

He sighs and then says "May I please have a pencil?"

"Look, you're still alive! So it didn't kill you to say please!" I say before I dig through my backpack for a pencil. I hand him one and then go back to doodling. It feels like two minutes go by before the bell rings. I go to my locker and meet Zeke to walk to third period. He's standing there leaning again the lockers with his arms crossed.

"You still never answered my question." He says raising his eyebrows.

"It was too much to type." I say shrugging.

"Well now you can use your mouth, so tell me."

"Not enough time."

"Well we have Mrs. Piper next. She doesn't pay attention so you're telling me in class no matter what.

Well there's no way out of this. I have to explain to Zeke why I don't like Four which means reliving part of my past. That's something I've never done before. I take a deep breath. _Let's see how this goes._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"My ex boyfriend Ryan, back in California. Four reminds me of him. Ryan was strong, handsome, and has blue eyes but not as deep as Four's are. I met him on a beach and he came up to me and was really sweet. Of course, we ended up going out. I was unaware of his reputation though. He would sweet talk girls, fake a relationship with them, until they slept with him. He broke up with me because I didn't. I told him absolutely everything about me and he used that against me. He made up lies about my family and me. Everyone believed them too. A few weeks after we broke up though, he moved to God knows where. Then I found out that he was cheating on me the whole time anyways on top of all of that."

"So is that why you moved here?" Zeke asks with concern in his eyes.

"No. My dad's job transferred him here."

"Why would you want to stay there though after all of that happened?" I knew he would ask a lot of questions.  
"Well Ryan was the one that was making my life hell and he was gone. California was my first home. It was hard leaving it." He nodded letting me know he understood.

"So you think that Four is just another Ryan?"

"Well not exactly. I kind of overheard him breaking up with Cara at the party and the way he did it made him sound like a complete jerk. After that, he came and saved me from Peter and was being all sweet and protective. The emotion changed when the girl did. That reminded me of Ryan. I was a little rude to him after that and we haven't really gotten along since. I just got pissed off thinking about Ryan and I took it out on him." I say looking down at my desk.

"Okay that makes sense. Tris I can assure you, Four would never do anything like Ryan did, especially not to you."

I was about to ask him what the last part meant but the bell rang. I had to walk all the way to the other end of the school to get to room 33A so I couldn't chase him down the hallway and ask him either. I go into my history class and do what I always do, hand the teacher my schedule and tell them my name. He tells me to go sit down at the seat behind Four. Our teacher starts writing his name and a warm-up on the board that we have to copy down. The class starts writing and I lean over my desk and whisper in Four's ear:

"I'm surprised you still have my pencil. Thought you would have lost it by now." I see him smirk but then it goes away. He puts the pencil in his mouth and chews on it a couple times.

"You want it back?" He says holding it out to me.

I roll my eyes but smile at the same time. We go back to finishing our warm-up and don't talk for the rest of the period. For some reason, this is the only period that seems to drag on. The bell finally rings and it's lunch time. I walk out of the classroom and Four walks right beside me. Again, we don't talk. We were almost to the cafeteria when Zeke comes up to us.

"What are you two talking about?" He says putting his arm around me.

"We aren't talking. We were just walking." I say throwing his arm off me.

"Well that sounds boring. Good thing I'm here now!" He says smiling.

We walk into the cafeteria and I find Christina. We go and buy some pizza and sit down with everyone else. I sit in between Christina and Zeke.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you all day! How have you survived having no classes with me? Do you have anyone you know in any of your classes?"

"Well I have Uriah in first period, Four in second, Zeke in third and Four in fourth."

Right after I said that Four sits down at our table.

"Well let me see your schedule." I hand Chris my schedule and continue eating.

"So how do you like Faction High so far Tris?" Will says trying to make conversation.

"Eh it's alright. I think I like my other high school a little better though!" I say smirking. They all yell like I knew they would.

"Why is that?" Zeke asks, of course since I told him about what happened.

"Well the teacher's aren't as boring, we were ahead so I'm learning everything twice right now, and we had a break in between second and third period where we all went outside and pretty much went crazy." I say taking another bite of my pizza

"Well you will change your mind after trying this!" Uriah says pushing me a slice of chocolate cake. I take a bite and he was right. This is the best think I have ever tasted. Everyone looks at me waiting for my reaction.

"Well damn," is all I say. Everyone at the table laughs, including Four.

"I told you!" Uriah says.

"Why doesn't everyone else have this?" I say looking around.

"Because the lunch ladies love the Dauntless. They only make chocolate cake for us." Christina says smiling.

"How did you guys make that happen?" I ask taking another bite.

"I have my ways." Zeke says with a devious look on his face.

"Well okay then. Uriah you aren't getting this back!" I say taking another huge bite of the cake.

"Oh how much you want to bet?" Uriah says raising his eyebrows.

"30 bucks!" I say. Uriah gets up from the table and runs towards me but I already shoved the rest of the cake in my mouth. I hold out my hand waiting for my $30.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that!" Zeke says staring at me.

"Well now you have. Uriah, you better pay up!"

He curses me under his breath but takes out his wallet and hands me my $30.

"You're right Uriah. I did change my mind. I like this school better now!" I say with a big smile on my face. Everyone at the table laughs again and then lunch is over. Next I have Aide period. I found out that Christina does too which is really good since I don't even know the school. We basically just sit there talking the whole time since it's the first day and they don't have anything for us to do. We walk to P. E. together and I realize that everyone from Dauntless has the same P. E class. This should be fun. Coach Mathew's has us paired up and we're supposed to race around the track. I'm up against Zeke. He's supposed to be the fasted runner besides Four who refused to run with me.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you!" Zeke says winking at me. Coach Mathew's blows the whistle and we both start running. I end up winning and Zeke argues that he let me win but no one believes him of course. We get dressed and get ready to go to seventh period. French. I love French and know it really well. In California, I took it for 3 years. I give the teacher my schedule and of course, she tells me where to sit. _Why do they always tell me to sit around him? _ Mrs. Leroy tells us to go around the room and tell everyone your name and something about yourself.

"My name is Tris Prior and I'm from California." I couldn't think of another fact. I zone out while everyone else is saying their name and something about them until it gets to Four.

"My name is Four and no one knows my real name besides the teachers and I would like it to stay that way."

I see his eyes flicker to me before he sits down. Everyone else keeps going and then Mrs. Leroy starts teaching us how to say some phrases in French.

"What was that?" I say to Four.

"Just thought you might need to hear that." He says not looking at me.

"Tris, why don't you stand up and tell the class something in French since you aren't listening to me. I stand up and go to the front of the classroom.

"La chose la plus importante dans la vie c'est d'apprendre a faire confiance et a qui paire confiance."

"Um, wise words Ms. Prior. You can take your seat now." Mrs. Leroy says looking surprised.

I sit back down and lean over to Four.

"You want to know what I said?"

"I have to admit, I'm a little interested since I didn't understand one word of it." I laugh a little and then translate.

"The most important thing in life is to learn how to trust and who to trust."

**Hoped everyone liked it. Review please! I'll update soon, either later today or tomorrow. (:**

**BYE BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I drive Christina home and then go straight to my room. My parents are at work so I'm the only one here. I take out my phone and see that I have a text from Zeke.

**Zeke: **_How the hell do you know French?_

_**Me: **__I'm guessing Four told you what happened today?_

I get a reply almost instantly.

_**Zeke: **__Yeah he told me everything. He is my best friend, remember?_

_**Me: **__Yeah I remember. Which means you probably told him about what I told you in 3__rd__ period huh?_

_**Zeke:**__ No actually that's the first thing I've ever kept from him._

_**Me:**__ I meant to ask you earlier, what did you mean when you said Four would never do something like Ryan did, especially not to me?_

Five minutes go by and still no reply from Zeke. I should have known he wouldn't reply to that.

_**Me: **__By the way, do me a favor and tell Four to keep the pencil I gave him. It's the only thing he's ever getting from me!(;_

_**Zeke:**__ LMAO he said he'll cherish it forever!_

_**Me:**__ He better! I found that pencil in my driveway this morning. Ask him how it tasted since he was chewing on it._

_**Zeke:**__ Now that's disgusting._

I lay down and doze off. I wake up three hours later to my mom telling me there is someone at the door for me. I go downstairs and open the door. _What the heck?_

"Mrs. William's? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here about your drawings." She says excitedly.

"Please come in."

We sit down on the couch and my mom joins us.

"I talk to the principal of Faction High about your drawings and he loved them. He said that he was going to make t-shirts made. Everyone has to wear them on 'spirit days' which are the days we have football games. They come in tomorrow during lunch. Isn't that great?" Mrs. Williams says, a smile never leaving her face.

"Wow. I didn't mean for that to happen. I mean they were just doodles."

"That's great though Tris!" My mom says hugging me.

The t-shirts turn out great and everyone loves them. I keep getting compliments and thanks from a lot of people. I didn't know he was going to do this but the principal put my name at the bottom of all of the shirts so everyone knew it was me who designed them.

The first two weeks of school go by really fast. This Friday is our first football game. Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four all made varsity along with other Dauntless members that we don't hang out with. Since Will is playing, Christina begged me to go. I promised Zeke I would go too. Its seventh period on Friday and everyone is getting excited about the football game. They are all wearing their factions shirt too and I can't help but smile.

"Hey, you're coming to the game tonight right?" Four leans over and asks me.

"Um, yeah. Zeke asked me to. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." He says before going back to listening to Mrs. Leroy.

"You seem a little nervous. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Four says not looking at me.

_Well that wasn't convincing at all._

Four and I still barely talk. Two weeks hasn't changed anything. I can tell he's nervous though and he has a reason to be. He's quarterback on the varsity football team. Everyone is counting on him to lead the team to victory tonight. I go over to Christina's house after school and hang out there until the game. She wants to get there early so she can talk to Will before the game starts.

"What's the deal with you and him anyways? You aren't going out, but you both like each other." I say confused.

"I don't know. It's really complicated I guess."

We both change into shorts and instead of wearing my combat boots, I slip on some black Nikes. Christina puts on some black converse and starts redoing her make-up. Of course. I pull my hair into a ponytail and she does the same.

"You ready yet?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Yep! Let's go!"

**I know this chapter wasn't very good. I have the next chapter planned out though and am in the middle writing it. 007, you read my mind though. I will have the next chapter up within a couple of hours, I don't know for sure when, but it will be up later today. Don't forget to review and I hope ya'll like the story so far! (:**

**BYE BYE. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Four's POV:**

We're in the locker room getting ready for the game and my left leg starts shaking.

"Hey calm down Four. You've been playing football since you were eight years old. You've got this." Zeke says trying to comfort me. We change and walk out to the field. We don't start warming up until thirty minutes before the game so we have fifteen minutes to kill right now. I see Will talking to Christina in the stands and know that Tris is nearby.

"Tris!" Zeke yells and runs over to meet her. I was right. Great, more pressure on me. She doesn't notice me looking at her since she's talking to Zeke.

"Hey Four. You going to win for me tonight?"

"Cara, it's over, remember? I broke up with you three weeks ago. If we win this game, it's not going to be for you." After I say that I look back over to Tris. I don't know why though. Her eyes flicker to me and we make eye contact for a second but she breaks it.

"Hey Four!" Zeke screams, "come here."

I was about to argue but there was no reason to so I just run up the stands.

"What's up?" I say.

"Oh I just wanted to say good luck tonight…" Tris says. Zeke leaves and it's just us standing there.

"Oh um, thanks." I say looking at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong Four?" Tris says looking concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just…."

"Nervous?" She finishes for me. "I get it. You just need to calm down."

"Why are you being nice to me? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. You just…..remind me of someone I hate. My ex boyfriend Ryan actually." She looks at the ground like she always does.

"Why do I remind you of him?" I ask confused.

"He was playing me. Just wanted me to sleep with him and broke up with me when I didn't. He did it to a lot of girls, I just wasn't aware of that. At the party, I heard you when you were breaking up Cara. You were being kind of a jerk but when you came and saved me from Peter, you started being sweet. You're mood changed when the girl did. That reminded me of how Ryan was."

"Well the only reason I was being rude to Cara was because she MADE me go out with her. I am nothing like Ryan is. I would never try to take advantage of a girl like that and I don't know why he would either."

She was speechless and I don't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Tris, I didn't save you from Peter just to see if you would sleep with me. I did it because for some reason I feel like I need to protect you every chance I get and I know that Peter can be an asshole.

She still doesn't say anything.

"Tris, please say something." I say barely over a whisper. She just pulls me into her and hugs me. I hug her back of course.

"I was wrong about you. I'm sorry Four. Now go win the game."

After every play, I look at Tris in the stands. I can't help it. We end up winning 48 to 19 and I don't understand how since the game was the last thing I was thinking about. All the Dauntless that were in the stands come running onto the field. Christina runs and kisses Will and Tris finds me before Zeke, which is odd.

"You listened." She said smiling. I smile too and pick her up and spin her around. Zeke comes up when I put her back on the ground and she hugs him and tells him congratulations.

"Hey everyone back to my house. It's party time!" Zeke yells and we all yell back because well, we're dauntless.

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. It wasn't my best I know, but it wasn't my worst. Review please. I will update again really soon. (:**

**BYE BYE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry guys. My internet has been down for a couple of days and that's why I haven't updated lately. I've written more chapters though so I will update the next one in a couple minutes. I thought that it would be interesting to write from Zeke's point of view so here you go. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

**Zeke's POV:**

After the game, all Dauntless members come back to my house to party. This occurs each time we win a football game. It's just an excuse for us to let loose, not like we need one though. Since my parents go out of town every weekend, it works out. I left my car at home since I knew I would just be going home tonight and ride with Four.

"So what were you and Tris talking about before the game?" I've been dying to know all night.

"Well she told me about how I remind her of Ryan and that she thought I was just another one of those guys that led girls on just to sleep with them. I told her I would never do that and she apologized."

"So you gonna go for it now?"

"What do you mean?" He says looking at me.

Four knows the way to my house so well that he doesn't even watch the road. This would scare anyone else, but we're best friends and we're Dauntless.

"Come on Four, you know what I mean." I say rolling my eyes.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about so explain it to me." He says raising his eyebrows still not looking at the road.

"You saved her at the first party, you stare at her constantly, and she's the only girl you thought you couldn't get since you thought she hated you. She's not like all the other girls here. Four, I met you in middle school so I've known you for 5 years now. Hell, I know you better than you know yourself and I know for a fact that you like her."

"Yeah she's different from all the other girls. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel like I need to protect her all the time. When I saw Peter harassing her, I just felt like I was the one that was supposed to stop it. I constantly watch her to make sure she's not getting into any trouble. Just because I'm protective of her, doesn't mean I like her." He says, his eyes still on me.

"Four look out!" I scream. He swerves and barely misses the car in front of us."Holy shit. We almost died!"

"Zeke calm down. We're fine. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful."

We sit in silence until we get to my house. We beat everyone there which isn't surprising because of Four's driving. I put some music on and people start piling in. Within five minutes there are beer cans everywhere. Then Tris and Christina walk in.

"Hey Tris, you want a beer?" I ask getting one out of the refrigerator.

"Um, no. I don't drink." She says rubbing her arm.

"Wait you've never had beer before?" I say with wide eyes.

"Nope, never."

"Just try one!" Uriah chimes in. He's already drunk and he's only been home for three minutes. Dumbass.

"Yeah don't be such a Stiff!" Marlene says stumbling next to Uriah.

"I don't think so….." She says looking kind of scared.

"Come on Tris, you're Dauntless now." I say throwing it to her.

She catches it and hesitates, but after a few minutes she opens it and takes a tiny sip.

"Not bad." She says taking another drink.

I get more out and just start throwing them to people. When it looks like everyone has a beer, I get two more out and throw one at Four. I look over at Tris and her beer is already gone. Two hours later she's already downed six of them. She's dancing with Christina and I notice her iPhone in her back pocket. I grab it and she doesn't even notice. Luckily she told me her password a couple days ago so I unlock it and go to her text messages and type:

_**Me:**__ Is it okay if I sleep over at Christina's tonight? We're gunna go shopping tomorrow._

I get a reply two minutes later.

_**Mom:**__ That's fine sweetie. Have fun and be careful at the party tonight._

I lock her phone and slip it back into her pocket. Again, she doesn't notice, thankfully.

"What did you just do?" Four asks me with a surprised look on his face.

"I asked her mom if she could stay over at Christina's tonight. Her parents are really strict and they would kill her if she came home drunk, or hung-over. I'm saving her ass."

"Why did you give her a beer if you knew her parents were strict and how do you know if Christina's parents are cool with it?" Wow. He really freaking likes her.

"It's a party Four, everyone's drinking and it doesn't matter if Christina's parents are cool with it or not. They're staying here tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Four's POV:**

"What the hell Zeke?"

"What? There's no safer place for them to stay then here! Besides, you, Will, and Marlene are staying here too."

Zeke has completely lost his mind.

"So one girl for each guy? What about Uriah? Zeke, I don't care what you do with Marlene, but I'm not going to have sex with Tris tonight."

"I'm not talking about that and Uriah's probably going to pass out in the front yard anyways. Tris is going to be too drunk to drive anywhere so I just think it's best for her to stay here. That's all Four."

I take another sip of my beer and look over at Tris. She's trying to dance but she's basically just stumbling over her own feet. Maybe Zeke is right, it is best for her to stay here. I think she's had enough beer for one night though. I walk over to her and take it out of her hands.

"Hey! I was drinking that – oh hi Thr…Fi…..oh yeah Four!" She says throwing her arms around my neck. "Can you give me that back please?" She says poking her lip out.

"Tris, you've had enough."

"Noooo I don't think so! I like it!"

"Tris, you're drunk. You don't need any more beer. The party's almost over anyways."

"What time is it?" She slurs.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." I say removing her arms from my neck and pulling out my phone.

"I'm supposed to be home by 2:00" She laughs and says, "my mom's going to kill me!"

"No, you're staying here tonight. Your mom thinks that you are staying over at Christina's though."

"Ohh I'm a bad girl. I'm lying to my mom." She laughs again and almost falls over, but I catch her.

"Okay it's time for you to go to sleep." I pick her up and walk upstairs. I put her down on the guest bed and she pulls my arm causing me to fall into the bed right next to her.

"Stay with me." She says putting one leg around my body and pulling me closer to her. Before I could say anything, she puts her lips on mine. I pull away and get off of the bed and she starts whining.

"Tris, you're drunk. You probably aren't even going to remember this in the morning."

Right after I say that, she holds her mouth and runs to the bathroom. I sit down on the bed and wait for her to come out. She does five minutes later with one hand on her stomach and one hand on her head.

"Four?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"Just come lie down and go to sleep Tris."

She listens but then turns over to face me and says:

"I can't go to sleep. Tell me a story. How did you meet Zeke?"

"Okay well it was my first day of Middle School. I didn't know anyone except for Lauren. I was sitting alone at lunch because Lauren got sick and had to go to the nurse. This random kid comes and sits in front of me. It was Zeke. He asked me why I was alone and I told him about Lauren and that I didn't know anyone else. He said that I looked like a pretty cool guy and asked me what my name was. I wouldn't tell him because I hate my name. After lunch, I saw some kids picking on him. There were four of them. Since he was nice to me and was the only friend I made that day, I stuck up for him. The kids attacked me so I fought them off. He thanked me and told me about how awesome he thought I was for being able to fight off four guys at once. That's where I got my nickname. Zeke is the one who started calling me Four since he didn't know what else to call me and its stuck ever since. I've never told anyone that story before." I look up at her and see that she's asleep. I walk out of the guestroom and walk downstairs. Everyone is gone so I decide that I need to go to sleep too. I get in bed next to Tris but don't get under the covers. I roll over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Tris."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up and have to rush to the bathroom. I throw up about five times and I'm pretty sure it's from all of the alcohol I consumed last night. I'm never doing that again. I walk out of the bathroom and see Four lying in the bed next to where I was. I sit back down on the bed and throw the pillow at him to wake him up.

"What happened last night?" I ask him when he sits up.

"Well you got really drunk…"

"I've got that much," I cut him off, "did we…." I don't want to even say it.

"No, we didn't. You were acting like you wanted to though." He starts laughing.

My eyes widen. _What is he talking about?_

"Four, tell me everything that happened last night."

"Okay well Zeke got your phone from you and text your mom. He told her that you were going to be spending the night with Christina because he didn't want you driving home drunk. I carried you up here and told you to go to sleep. You told me to stay with you and made me fall onto the bed. Then you wrapped your leg around me and kissed me. I pulled away from you and told you that you just need to go to sleep. You went in the bathroom and threw up a couple times then came back and told me to tell you a story so I told you about how I met Zeke. Any questions? He said smiling.

"A few, and a couple statements. Where's Christina? I didn't kiss you. I remember you telling me about you and Zeke."

"Christina is still here with Will somewhere. You did kiss me."

"No I didn't." I argue.

"Yes you did."

"No I-" Before I could finish my sentence, he kisses me. I don't know why, but I don't pull away. We stay there for a while and then he's the one that stops.

"Oh my God. I did kiss you."

"Well yeah. I wouldn't lie about that. Now let's go find Christina, you have to go shopping with her.

"What?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Hey it was Zeke's idea, not mine." He says laughing. _Why didn't he say anything else about the kiss? He just changed the subject._

We walk downstairs and Christina and Will are sitting on the couch. I grab my keys out of my pocket.

"Come on Christina, we have to go shopping."

Her eyes light up and without questioning it, she jumps up and kisses Will goodbye.

"Where's Zeke?" I ask looking at Four.

"Probably in his room with Marlene. I wouldn't suggest going in there." He says shaking his head.

"Well, please tell him I said thanks for letting us stay here."

He nods and goes back upstairs. I grab Christina by the arm and we walk outside to my car. I fill her in on everything that happened last night and then say,

"Did you know that Zeke is the one that started calling Four 'Four'?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"No. That's pretty cool though!" She says excited. She just loves shopping and has been trying to get me to go with her ever since I got here.

"Wait wait wait, did you just say you kissed Four….twice?" She says surprised.

"Um, yeah. I was really drunk." I say not looking at her.

"Well how was it?" She practically screamed.

"It was…..pretty good. I mean the second time. It didn't mean anything though."

Before she had the time to say anything I pull into the mall parking lot and get out.

"Fine. Since you don't want to talk about it, I get to give you a makeover."

I roll my eyes but agree with her anyways because I really don't want to talk about everything that happened last night. She grabs my arm and drags me into a beauty parlor. She whispers something into the stylist's ear and she starts cutting my hair. I look alarmed but Christina assures me that it's just a trim. I see her eyes light up and she whispers something else into the ladies ear.

Three hours later, she tells me that she is done and I get to look in the mirror for the first time since I walked in here. I turn around and my jaw immediately drops. _I am going to kill Christina._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Christina what did you do to me?"

"It looks great Tris, calm down!"

"That's not the point! My parents are going to KILL me!"

"They didn't care when you cut it!"

"Yea h but they're going to care when they see this!"

We were screaming at each other for about five minutes straight. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

"You better be paying for this because I'm not. Your idea, your money."

She gets out her credit card and hands it to the cashier. She spent $250 on getting my hair dyed. I agree with her though, it doesn't look bad at all. I actually really like it. She had the stylist put highlights in my hair. A lot of blonde highlights that were just a little bit darker than my natural hair color, but that wasn't it. She also had purple highlights put in my hair. Not as much as the blonde ones, just a couple here and there.

"You're coming home with me tonight so my parents will go easy on me about this."

She nods and I pull her into a hug. That was my way of saying thanks and she understood that.

"We're not done yet though." She says smiling. She pulls me into some clothing store and tells me to go into the dressing room. After a few minutes she's comes back and tells me she's going to give me one outfit at a time. Two hours go by and I tried on at least 200 outfits. I thought we were done when Christina slips a black dress into the dressing room. Its strapless, hugs my body, and comes with a black belt on it. It's also short, no surprise, but I like it. I walk out to show Christina.

"Woah Tris! You look amazing in that. You'll definitely impress Four with that on."

"I'm not trying to impress Four. I'll get the dress though" I say walking back into the dressing room.

We ended up getting the dress and three other outfits. The first one is a mini skirt with a v-neck halter top that has a sequin band around the middle. Of course, it's all black. The second one was a plain black t-shirt with a leather jacket and new black skinny jeans. The last outfit was my favorite. It was black leggings, a black shirt that hangs off of my shoulders, and black high heel boots that go to my knees. We go to the register and I pay for everything. I get the bags and Christina says that we're done for today. Finally. We get in my car and I start driving. I look to my left and see a tattoo parlor. I make a sharp turn into the parking lot.

"What are we doing?"

"Well you said you were giving me a makeover. You did my hair and clothes, might as well get a tattoo while we're at it."

**I know this chapter was kind of short. I'm going to make the next one longer, I promise. I don't like just writing in Tris' POV either so I'm going to be switching quite a bit. Hope you guys like the story so far! Review please!**

**BYE BYE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay sorry, but I lied. This chapter is pretty short too, but I double pinky promise that I will try and make the next ones longer.**

**Chapter 14**

We walk into the tattoo parlor and I tell them that I want a tattoo. Christina decides that she wants one too. We go back behind one of the curtains and see none other than Torie from school. The girl that gave me my schedule.

"Hey Beatrice, hey Christina. Wow Beatrice, I love you hair! So which one of you is going first?" She says looking from me to Christina. Torie kind of babbles like Christina, except Torie has an off button.

"Um, I will. And I go by Tris now." I say sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"Okay Tris, you know what you want?"

I think about it for a little while and then say:

"I want three ravens in flight on the left side by my collarbone."

"How did you think of that?" Christina asks.

"Well one bird for every family member." I say smiling.

Torie picks up her tattoo gun and her ink and starts cutting through my skin. It didn't hurt that bad. It only took her ten minutes.

"I like it." She say smiling. "That all you want?"

"No" I say almost instantly. Now I have to think of something else…. "I want the Dauntless symbol on my right forearm. I can draw it if you want me to."

She hands me a pencil and a piece of paper. I quickly sketch the circle and flames and hand it back to her. She knows what the Divergent symbol is since she is part of the faction too, but she said she wants it to be perfect since I'm the one who designed it in the first place. She picks up her gun and starts again on the second tattoo.

"Oh I want that too, but somewhere else." Christina says smiling.

When Torie was done with our tattoos, we thank her and pay at the front. Christina and I get back in my car and I start heading home.

"You thought your mom was going to be mad about your hair, what do you think she's going to say about your tattoos?"

"Who cares?" I scream, "I'm Dauntless remember?" We both laugh and I pull into my driveway.

Time to face my parents. We both walk into the house and my mom greats us at the door.

"Um, hi mom."

"Where have you two been all day?" She asks smiling.

"Well we went to the mall and Christina gave me a makeover. I got my hair dyed…."

"Oh." She says examining it.

"Are you mad?" I ask a little scared.

"No sweetie, it looks good." She says backing away from me and smiling.

"Well then I also got a couple tattoos." I say pulling my shirt down revealing the birds and pulling my sleeve up to reveal the Dauntless symbol."

"You had money for all that?"

"Yes ma'am. I paid for it on my own."

"Well okay then. You two may go upstairs if you want to. Dinner will be served shortly." She smiled again and then walked into the kitchen. I tell Christina to walk upstairs and I would meet her in my room in a little while. I walk in the kitchen and talk to my mom.

"Where's dad?" I ask confused.

"Oh um, he moved back to California." She says not looking at me.

"What why?" I say surprised.

"Well his job transferred him back and he missed Caleb. I told him we were going to stay here because you made a lot of new friends and I know that you like it here."

"Mom," She finally looks at me and I hug her. "Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome honey. Now go upstairs with Christina."

I nod and start walking upstairs. I'm going to miss my dad, but I don't want to go back to California. I like it here. This is my home now and this is where I belong.

**Hope ya'll liked it. Review please!**

**BYE BYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Four's POV:**

I pull into the school parking lot and get out of my car. _Great, it's Monday._ I start to walk into school and Zeke shows up by my side.

"Wow Four, you're actually here before the first bell rang! That's a first!" Zeke says widening his eyes.

"Shut up Zeke. My father was on my case again this morning so I had nothing better to do than to come here." I say rolling my eyes.

We both walk into school and over to our lockers. I open mine and Zeke just leans against Tris'.

"Holy shit." Zeke says looking at the front doors we just came through. His mouth is wide open and his eyes are wide. I follow his gaze and my jaw drops too.

"Is that...Tris?" I ask Zeke, not being able to take my eyes off of her.

"I think so!" He says still looking at her too.

She got highlights put into her hair. Darker blonde ones and purple ones. That's the first thing everyone must notice. She's wearing black leggings, a long black shirt that hangs off of her shoulders, and black high heel boots that go to her knees. With that shirt on, you can clearly see that she got two tattoos. Her first one is three ravens in flight on her left collar bone. The second one is the Dauntless symbol that she made, tattooed on her right forearm. She looks amazing. She looks truly, Dauntless.

She starts walking over to Zeke and I. Well, to her locker.

"Tris, what happened to you?" Zeke asks eyeing her up and down.

"I don't know if that means I look good, or horrible, but Christina happened to me." She said trying to open her locker. I take some books out of mine and act like I'm not listening to their conversation.

"No, you look absolutely amazing." He says still eyeing her outfit."

"Thanks now stop checking me out. You're the one who made this happen actually." She says rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah I am!" He says smiling, "I'm glad I did too!" She punches him in the arm and Zeke screams in pain. She just smirks.

"Dammit! I still can't get this freaking locker open! Four can you please help me?"

"Yeah I got it." Within five seconds, her locker pops open.

"Thanks Four." She says smiling at me.

"So Four, what do you think of Tris' new look?" Zeke says raising his eyebrows at me. I shoot him a death glare and then look back at Tris. She looks at me and all of a sudden I have trouble speaking.

"Well uh, um, it…looks really….good on you." I say not being able to look her in the eyes. _Why can't I talk? This has never happened to me before._

"Um….thanks?" She shuts her locker says "uh, see you in third period I guess," and then walks away.

"Shit." I whisper when she walks away. I slam my fist into my locker.

"Dude you have it bad." Zeke says.

"I have what bad?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"Well uh, um…" He says mocking me, "you like her. A lot."

I roll my eyes and then punch him in the same arm Tris did earlier.

"Fuck!" He screams. Lucky for him there are no teachers around, but he wouldn't care if there were either. I walk to my first period class and get there right before the bell. All I can think about is how good Tris looked this morning.

"Hey Four. You look really good today."

"Um, thanks Brianna." I say without looking at her. She's been hitting on me since the first day of school. _When is she going to learn to take a hint?_

"So I was wondering, do you want to do something on Saturday night?" She says running her hand up my arm.

"Sorry Brianna, I'm busy Saturday." I say removing her hand from my arm. She stops talking to me, thankfully. I'm not paying attention at all to what my teacher is saying so I pull out my phone and text Zeke.

_**Me:**__ Dude I freaking hate this class. Brianna won't stop hitting on me._

_**Zeke:**__ Brianna Riley? Bro she's one of the hottest girls at this school. Any other guy would kill to be you._

_**Me:**__ I don't understand why. She's annoying a'f._

_**Zeke:**__ You don't understand because the only girl you can think of is Tris. Why can't you just admit that you like her?"_

_**Me: **__Because I don't like her. I don't care what you say._

_**Zeke:**__ Since you won't admit it to yourself I guess I'll have to make you realize it. When you think of Tris, what word do you think of?_

_**Me: **__More than one._

_**Zeke:**__ What are they then?_

_**Me: **__Beautiful, funny, talented…_

_**Zeke: **__Okay and how did it feel when you kissed her?_

I stop and think. I know the answer. I know I'm going to regret typing it, but I do it anyways.

_**Me:**__ I wanted to do again._

_**Zeke:**__ Exactly. Now try and tell me that you don't like her. You just told me that she was beautiful and when you kissed her, all you wanted to do was kiss her again._

Well shit.

_**Me:**__ Okay okay, I get it now. I see what you've been talking about._

_**Zeke:**__ Then say it. Type out the words so you can realize it completely._

_**Me:**__ Fine. __**I LIKE TRIS**__._

_**Zeke: **__Mission accomplished._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Four's POV:**

I walk into second period. Great, I sit by Tris in this class. Normally any other guy would be excited about sitting next to the person they like, but I'm terrified.

I walk into the classroom and she looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and go to the seat right beside her.

"Hey I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what was wrong with me."

I do know though. I guess I was just overwhelmed with how beautiful she looked and still looks, but I can't tell her that

"It's alright. It's Monday, everyone's a little off today."

We both don't look at each other so Mr. Cannon won't notice that we're talking to each other.

"Yeah that's true." I say laughing. "So um, what are you doing Friday night? Since there's no game I mean."

_Smooth, retard._

"I don't know yet. Zeke's not having a party this Saturday night either so I'm probably just going to spend the night at Christina's or something. I have nothing better to do either night."

"Oh." I say looking down at my notebook.

"Why what are you doing this weekend?" She asks looking at me.

"Well I don't know either. I'll probably just spend the night with Zeke. You know, since I have nothing better to do." I say mocking her.

She laughs and then says,

"Well we should all do something then."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I say smiling at her. She smiles back.

I wanted to ask her if just we could just do something but at the same time I didn't want to. I don't want her to know that I like her. I was about to say something else, but the bell rang.

I go to third period and have to deal with Cara. She glances at me every now and then and I see it out of the corner of my eye, but I don't look at her. She's pretty pissed off with me about breaking up with her and for what I said to her at the football game last Friday. I don't care though. I don't say anything to her and she doesn't say anything to me which is good. Third period goes by pretty fast and when the bell rings, I jump up and head straight to my fourth period. I'm almost to the door when I see Tris and Zeke talking. I take a right and go into the bathroom for a while. I don't know why though, it was just the first thing that I thought of to do. I wait about ten seconds and go back outside. They are both gone. I walk into the classroom and Tris is in her seat. I sit down and suddenly feel like punching something. I need to know if Zeke said anything to her about me. I don't know what else to do so I grab a piece of paper, write her a note, and drop it on her desk behind me.

**Me:** Tris, what were you and Zeke talking about before class?

**Tris:** Nothing really, why?

**Me:** Oh he told me that he was joking around and told you something about me that wasn't true, so I was just wondering.

**Tris:** Oh nope. We didn't talk about you. We talked about this weekend and he said that he thought it was a good idea for all of us to do something together.

**Me: **Well alright. I guess we need to figure out what to do though.

**Tris: **Yeah. Here, I'll give you my number and we can just talk about it after school or something.

424-943-64**

**Me: **Alright cool. I'll just text you after practice.

I am definitely going to be using her number for more than just talking about this weekend though. Maybe I can text her a lot and get closer to her like Zeke is, then maybe, just maybe, she'll start to like me as much as I like her.

**Review review review! Hope ya'll like it and if you don't then just tell me. Give me your feedback and your ideas as to what you think/want to happen.**

**BYE BYE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Tris' POV:**

I walk to P.E with Christina and get dressed. I don't say anything about us all hanging out on Friday because I know Christina would go crazy and try to plan everything. We go outside to the track and meet everyone else.

"Okay. Since this is an all Dauntless class, we're going to do something no other P.E class has ever done." Coach Matthews says quieting us.

"And what exactly is that?" Zeke asks crossing his arms.

"Everyone is going to practice shooting a gun. " He says, a huge smile stretching across his face.

_Well this should be fun._

Coach Mathews tells us to line up in front of the targets over to our left. We all do as he says. He starts handing out the guns down the line of Dauntless members.

When I get my gun, I turn to my target and delicately wrap both hands around it. I have never shot a gone before, never even held one. Before I aim it, I look around at everyone else. Four is to my left, just standing there watching Zeke. Everyone else is shooting all over the place and no one has hit the center of the target yet. I hesitate and then point the gun towards the target. I pull the trigger and the recoil almost knocks me over. Thankfully no one notices, except Four.

"Why aren't you trying to hit the center of the target?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"Because I don't want to." He shrugs.

"I bet you can't even hit the target." I say smiling.

He just smiles and puts one hand around the gun, without even looking, he shoots and hits the target.

"I'd be more impressed if you hit the middle. You'd be the first one to." I say raising my eyebrows.

"And what happens if I do?" He says stepping closer to me.

"Hmmm….let's see. Well I could pay you…or-"

"Or, if I hit the middle of the target without looking, you have to come with me to the movies on Saturday. I have to take my niece and I'd rather not ask Zeke to come." He says interrupting me.

"Alright it's a deal." I say smiling.

He once again, holds the gun up with one hand and keeps his eyes on me. He squeezes the trigger and fires the gun. The bullet hits dead center.

"How the hell did you do that?" I say with wide eyes.

"Here I'll show you."

He gets behind me and grabs the gun around me so that my arms and hands are under his.

"All you do is squeeze the trigger and be ready for the recoil. Just keep your feet planted on the ground."

I nod and he lets go. I do exactly as he said and the bullet hits the center of the target.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem" He says smirking.

I look around and no one else has hit the middle of the target except for Four and I. Coach Matthews comes over to us and tells us congratulations and that we get to go get dressed before everyone else and leave class early. We walk inside and go to the locker rooms. I get dressed and then walk outside. Four is waiting on me, leaning against some lockers. We start to walk to seventh period but we realize that we have ten minutes to kill.

"Let's go get some cake." He says taking my hand. We both run to the cafeteria.

"Hey Marge, is there any way Tris and I could get some Dauntless chocolate cake?"

"Depends, why are you two out of class early?" She says crossing her arms.

"Coach Matthews let us out early."

"I believe you Four, but if it were anyone else, I wouldn't let them have any." She says smiling and going to back to get two slices of cake. She comes back and puts them out in front of us.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She says looking at me. I look down and notice that Four and I are still holding hands. I let go and then say:

"No ma'am. We're just friends." I look and him and he looks back at me and smiles.

"Too bad. You and him would make a cute couple." She says leaning over the counter. Four didn't hear her though. "Well you're lucky you chose Dauntless honey, you wouldn't get my cake if you didn't." She says louder.

"I don't know what I would do without your amazing chocolate cake Marge!" I say smiling.  
"I like her!" She says looking at Four. "Now you both have five minutes to eat it and then get to class."

We thank her and then go sit down.

"What did she say to you?" Four asks me with a mouthful of cake.

"She said she has a major crush on you and wanted me to ask you out for her." I say trying not to smile.

"You're an idiot." He says laughing.

We both finish our cake and thank Marge again before heading to seventh period.

Nothing really happened today in French. Mrs. Leroy is getting her vows renewed on Saturday so she's stressing out and wasn't really paying attention to any of us. We all just sat there and talked amongst ourselves. The dismissal bell rang and I walk to my locker with Four.

"Just remember, I have practice from 3:00-4:30 so don't be sitting there for an hour and a half waiting for my text." He says smiling.

"Zeke's rubbing off on you." I say raising my eyebrows. "But I won't do anything until I get you text. I'll be lying on my bed staring at my phone until your name pops up!" I say making fun of a love struck thirteen year old.

We say goodbye and Zeke starts walking towards me.

"Have fun on your date Saturday!" He says winking at me before running to catch up with Four.

**I made this one pretty long. Thanks to all of ya'll for favoriting and reviewing. I love to hear all of ya'lls feedback so keep reviewing please!**

**BYE BYE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Four:**__ Hey Tris. (Now you can call Christina and freak out saying stuff like "omg THE Four Eaton just texted me. This is the best moment of my life!")_

_**Me: **__Conceited much? And btw, I don't freak out when I guy texts me._

_**Four: **__Suuure you don't! Anyways, what are we supposed to be talking about?_

_**Me: **__All of us hanging out Friday, remember?_

_**Four: **__Now I do. Well by everyone, you mean you, me, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, and Will?_

_**Me: **__Uh yeah, sounds about right._

_**Four: **__Alright we'll we could go play paintball?_

_**Me: **__Sure! That should be fun. Nice job Four._

_**Four: **__Thanks. Now that that's out of the way….._

_**Me: **__What?_

_**Four:**__ I don't know…..want to talk about Saturday?_

_**Me: **__What about it?_

_**Four: **__Well I hope you want to go, but either way, you still have to._

_**Me: **__Yeah I know I have to go. I'll be dreading every minute of it too…_

_**Four: **__Oh. Well okay then…._

_**Me: **__Four I was kidding. I want to go. It should be fun._

_**Four: **__Oh! Well you'll get to meet Samantha._

_**Me: **__Oh yeah your niece! I forgot._

_**Four: **__Yeah. Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow._

The next four days of school go by pretty fast. Nothing really happens either. Friday after school, we all agreed to go to the paintball field at 7:00.

I put on some black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt with my combat boots, and put my hair into a ponytail. I pick up Christina and we head for the paintball field. We pull up and Zeke and Four are the only one's there. The other Dauntless members show up about five minutes after we did.

"Okay," I say getting their attention, "Four and Zeke are the team captains. Guys, start picking your team mates.

"Alright I'll go first. I pick Will." Zeke says point at him.

"Tris."

"Marlene."

"Christina."

"For Christ's sake, where is my idiot brother?"

Right when Zeke says that, Uriah pulls up with some girl.

"Hey guys sorry we're late. This is Shauna. Shauna, this is Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Marlene, and you know Zeke.

"Alright Zeke, it's either Uriah or Shauna." Four says laughing. Zeke shoots him a death glare and then says:

"I guess I take Shauna."

"Alright then I get Uriah."

"Okay everyone we are playing capture the flag. Go over to the table and get your guns and paintballs. Team captains, get your flags. You have ten minutes to get to your starting spot." I say and everyone nods and goes over to the table. I grab Four by the arm and keep him back from everyone else.

"Wait Four, why were you laughing when Zeke had to pick either Uriah or Shauna?" I say confused.

"Well I knew he wouldn't want to be on the same team as his brother which meant he'd have to pick Shauna."

"What's so bad about Shauna?" I say still confused.

"Oh. Shauna's his ex-girlfriend and since they're on the same team, this should be very interesting."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Alright team captains are you ready?" I shout, hopefully loud enough for Zeke to hear.

"Yeah!" Four and Zeke both scream simultaneously.

"Then on my mark. Ready…Set…GO!" I yell even louder.

Everyone starts running forward except for me. I start looking around and then I see Four stop running and look back at me.

"I'm trying to figure out where the other team is. If we all just charge at them like that, they might be ready for us and we'll lose." He nods.  
"So what are you thinking about doing then?"

I look to my left and there are three bunkers. Nothing I can use. I look over to my right and see a tree. _Well that could work._ I run over to it and tug on the first branch that I can reach. It's sturdy, hopefully enough to hold me.

"Four give me a boost."

"You're going to climb that?" He said. His eyes widening.

"Yeah that's the only way I can see the other team."

"But that's a 30 foot tree."  
"I'm not going all the way to the top, just half way."

"Okay fine, but I'm coming with you."

He puts his hands around my waist and lifts me up so that my foot can reach the branch. I go up one more branch and look back to see him pull himself up onto the first one. I keep climbing until I get to about 9 feet off the ground. I look out to the paintball field and can only see the big hill in the middle of the field. I 'm about to start climbing when I feel Four right behind me. His face just above my shoulder.

"We're going to have to go higher aren't we?"

"Yep. Still can't see the other team." I say turning my head a little. Our faces are just inches apart. I find myself looking into his deep blue eyes and he's standing there looking into mine. I don't know how long we stay like this but I don't really want to move. I start to lose my balance and end up falling backwards. He snakes his arm around my waist and catches me before my feet leave the branch.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem." We go back to looking into each other's eyes again. I forgot what we were doing but then I came back to my senses.

"We should probably start climbing now." I say looking up at the branches above us.

"After you." Four says.

I start climbing again and he's right on my heels.

"I can see them. Four come here." I look down to where he is and he's looking down too, but at the ground. His breathing gets heavier and faster. _Is he scared of heights? _I look out into the distance and the other team is hiding under the bridge. I can see their flag hanging out the window of the wooden bunker to the left of the bridge. I look back to where the rest of Zeke's team was stationed and see him and Shauna fighting about something. I laugh and then see Shauna slap him. _I would hate to be on that team with them._ I climb down a couple branches and find myself right in front of Four again. His eyes are shut and he's trying to steady his breathing.

"Four, look at me."

He hesitates but then opens them.

"Here." I say taking his hand. I put it right over my heart so he can feel my heartbeat. "Breath when I do." I breath steadily and he copies me, his hand still on my chest. He calms down and we both drop our hands.

"Thanks. Now where's the other team?"  
"They're under the bridge. Marlene is guarding the flag and Zeke is a little distracted." I say laughing at the last part.

"Why do you say that?" Four asks narrowing his eyes.

"Shauna's over there yelling at him." He laughs a little and then I say, "so here's what I think we should do. They think we'll be coming straight on so we go around the sides and come out behind them. Christina and Uriah will go to the left and get the flag from Shauna. If they do it right, the rest of the team shouldn't even know they have it. You and I go to the right and start taking down the team under the bridge. When Christina and Uriah get the flag, we all charge at them and they won't know what hit them."

"Nice job Tris."

I go over to the left side of the field and find Uriah and Christina camping out. I explain my plan to them and they both nod in agreement. They start heading to the other end of the field and Four and do the same on the other side. We're careful not to step on any sticks or anything else on the ground and make it about five feet from the bridge within three minutes.

"This isn't going to work I'm telling you. We need to charge at them."

"Shut up Shauna this is my team. You weren't even supposed to be here."

"You never listen to me and that was one of our problems when we were together. If you listen to me this time, you could win the game."

Four and I just sit there and laugh. It's pretty funny just sitting there watching them fight. We even forgot what we were supposed to be doing we were so entertained. I look over to my right and nudge Four. Christina runs for the flag at the same time Uriah meets Marlene. He shoots her in the arm and puts his finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet. With his other hand, he pulls out a dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to her. They start running for the bridge and Four and I walk out into the clearing. We all start shooting at once and ten seconds later a bell goes off telling us that the game is over.

"How did you know where we were?" Zeke asks us confused.

"I told you! Zeke we lost because of you, it's all your fault. You should have listened to me." Zeke gives his brother a death stare as if to ask "Why the hell did you bring her here?" He gets the message and grabs Shauna by the arm.

"Shauna it's time to go." Uriah says dragging her away from Zeke. She starts yelling profanities at him and Uriah just drags her and practically throws her in the car. Zeke rolls his eyes and then turns back to us.

"Tris figured it out. She climbed a tree and saw where you were and where the flag was. She came up with the plan."

He walks over to me and stands right in front of me. He looks like he's about to punch me but I know he won't. We just stare at each other, our faces intense. Everyone is watching us. He takes a deep breath and then picks me up into a hug.

"Good job Tris. Smart thinking."

I smile and we all just start talking about the game while we walk to our cars.

"Hey um, Tris?" Four says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could give me a ride home? Marlene and Zeke are going on a date from here."

"Um yeah sure, I'm supposed to take Christina home but…" I point over to her and Will. They were sitting in Will's car making out, "I don't think they'll be done anytime soon." I say and we both start laughing. I unlock my car and we both get in.

"Alright where am I going?" He tells me his address and I head for his house.

"So tell me about Samantha." I say trying to make conversation.

"Well she's my sister's daughter. She just turned four last month. She's very smart and my favorite person in the whole world. She adores me for some reason. I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow at 11:00, if that's okay." He says looking at me.

"Yeah that's fine." I say smiling.

"Um, by the way, since she's family, she doesn't call me Four. She calls me by my real name. That means that you are going to find out sooner or later what it is." He says looking out the window. I don't say anything and just wait for him to continue. He takes a deep breath and then says:

"My name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We sit there in silence. Tobias Eaton. Four, is Tobias Eaton. I thought he looked familiar. He is Evelyn Eaton's son. The famous actress's son. That also means that she walked out on Tobias and left him with his father. His father is Marcus Eaton. The abusive husband and father that is in jail. No wonder he didn't want anyone to know his real name. I have met him before. He used to live in California. After his mother left and his father went to jail, he moved here with his older sister. I was in first grade with him and had a major crush on him too. His big sister Alexis loved me. She used to babysit Caleb and I all the time. _How could I not figure this out?_

"Tobias?" I say barely over a whisper.

"Yeah Tris."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I don't want anyone to know my real name. They'll treat me differently if they knew. I hope you don't since you knew me when I was little."

"Of course I won't treat you differently. Do you still live with Alex?"  
"No, but her, her husband Josh, and Samantha all live up here. My house is under my mom's name. I live their alone though."

"Oh" is all I can say.

I pull into the driveway of his house.

"Please don't be mad at me." He says looking at me.

"I'm not. I'll see you tomorrow Four."

"Don't call me that." He says smiling and getting out of my car.

I drive home and plop down on the couch. My mom comes and sits in the chair beside the couch.

"What's that matter sweetie?" She asks moving the hair that was in my face.  
"Mom do you remember the Eaton family? Tobias and Alex?"

"Of course. They were so sweet. Why?" She asks confused.

"Well Tobias goes to my school. He has been this whole year."

"And you just now figured that out?"  
"He doesn't go by Tobias. He goes by Four. He said he doesn't want anyone to know who he really is because he thinks they will treat him differently. The only reason he told me was because I'm going to the movies with him and Alex's daughter tomorrow."

"Well I don't blame him. I've always liked Tobias and so did you. You had the biggest crush on him, it was so cute."

I laugh, remembering everything about Tobias from California. I can't believe that he's Tobias. It makes since now, why he saved me from Peter at the party. Wow.

Four is Tobias Eaton.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Tobias/Four's POV:**

I wake up and look at the clock. It's 10:00. I get in the shower and think about what's going to happen today. I am going to go pick up Tris and then Samantha. We are going to go to the movies and knowing Samantha, she's going to beg to do something else after that. _I hope Samantha likes Tris. _I get out of the shower and put on a tight black t-shirt, some black jeans, and my black Nikes. It's 10:55. I get in my car and head for Tris' house. I pull up in her driveway right at 11:00. I walk up to the door and knock. Her mom opens it. I remember her mom. Natalie Prior.

"Hi Mrs. Prior, is Tris ready?" I say smiling.

"Yes Four, she is." She says smiling back and then screaming upstairs for Tris to come down.

"You know Mrs. Prior, you can call me Tobias. I'm sure either Tris told you who I was or you recognize me."

"Yes Tris told me and I recognize you too, but I was heard that you prefer to be called Four."

"Only by people who don't know me." I say right when Tris gets down the stairs. She looks amazing. She has a black v-neck shirt on, black skinny jeans with a few rips in them, and her black combat boots.

"Let's go." She says smiling at me and walking out the door. I say goodbye to her mom and walk back to my car.

"You made sure you could see your tattoos with that shirt on didn't you?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Actually I forgot about them." She said blushing. I start the car and head for my sister's house.

"Okay so what movie are we going to see?"

"I have no idea. Samantha likes to make all the decisions." I say laughing.

"Well okay then. How often do you do this? Take her out to a movie or something?"

"Every Saturday. We do whatever she wants to do. It's just me and her."

"Oh. You don't think she'll be mad that I'm here?" She says with worry in her eyes.

"No she won't. She likes making new friends." I say looking at her and smiling. "She told me to ask one of my friends to come."

"Okay. That makes me feel better then." She says smiling back at me.

We start talking about random stuff and I tell her everything I miss about California and she tells me everything she misses too. Fifteen minutes goes by fast though and we pull up to Alex's house. We both get out and I ring the door bell. Josh opens the door and Samantha runs around him to me.

"Uncle Toby!" She screams.

"Hey Sam." I say hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head. "This is my friend Tris."

"Hi Tris I'm Samantha! If I like you, then you get to call me Sam."

Tris laughs and says, "Well it's nice to meet you Samantha. You are very pretty."

"Thank you, so are you!" She says before turning to me and saying "come on Toby let's go!"

"Wait, where's your mommy?" I ask confused.

"Oh she went to the store. She'll be here when you get back though." I nod and Sam starts dragging me to the car.

"Samantha you can sit in the front if you want." Tris says before getting in the car.

"That's okay!" She says jumping into the back seat.

"So what movie are we going to see baby girl?" I ask looking at her through the mirror.

"White House Down!" She screams almost instantly. I laugh and head to the mall.

I don't know why, but I really want to sit by Tris in the movie theatre. Maybe I'll get the courage to make a move or something, I don't know.

When we get there, I go get the tickets and Sam stays there talking to Tris. I have no idea what she's saying and I'm kind of scared of what she's telling Tris. I walk over to them and Sam says:

"Toby, I like Tris! Can I sit in-between you two in the theatre?" She says excited.

"I guess. If that's okay with Tris."

_Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"That's fine." She says smiling.

_Dammit Samantha! _I knew she wasn't going to say no, but I really wish she did.

I get some popcorn and some drinks and we head into the movie.

It was really long, but I have to admit, it was pretty good.

"You know Toby? Channing Tatum's character reminded me of you!" Sam said taking my hand.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Well, he was really bold and he was really good at shooting a gun! Oh and he risked his life for his daughter and I know you would do the same for me."

She smiles up at me and I smile back. We walk to the car and she never lets go of my hand.

"I want to hang out with the two of you longer!" Sam says right when I opened my mouth to tell her it was time to go home. "Please Toby?"

I look over at Tris, waiting for her to answer her.

"Well I would love to do something else with you Samantha and I'm sure Tobias wouldn't mind doing anything else either." She says smiling at me.

No I wouldn't mind. Hanging out with Sam longer means hanging out with Tris longer.

"Sam. Call me Sam and let's go to the park!"

"You got it little munchkin." I say starting the car.

We get to the park and I sit on a bench while Tris goes and swings with Sam. She's been so good with her and Sam really likes her. We'll have to do this more often.

Two hours go by and I tell Sam that it's time to go home. She doesn't object because she's worn out. I notice she's not talking and look in the back seat. She is passed out. I pull into Alex's driveway and see Tris take a deep breath.  
"Hey are you okay? I ask. Without thinking I reach over and put my hand on her thigh.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Tris, you don't have to come in if you don't want to."

"No I want to." She says smiling.

"Alright then, I'll get Sam and then we'll go inside and you can say hi to Alex."

**Well, Samantha stopped anything from happening at the movies so blame her, not me. I know nothing really happened in this chapter and there was a lot of dialogue, but I hope you still liked it. Review please!**

**BYE BYE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Tris' POV:**

I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel sick all of a sudden. I guess it's just all of the memories of California are rushing back to me.

I get out of Tobias' car and he opens the door to the backseat to get Sam out. We walk up to the front door and I knock since Tobias can't. A tall, tan, beautiful girl came to the door. She had blue eyes like Tobias, but they weren't as dark. Her hair was short, layered to her chin. She was the girl version of Tobias. When I look at her, I see him.

"Hey Tobias, she fell asleep on you?"

"Yeah, we went to the park after the movie so she's worn out." He said walking up the stairs to put Sam into her bed.

"Oh hi, I'm Alexis." She says extending her arm, waiting for me to shake my hand. I do it but then say:

"Um, Alex, we've met before. I'm Beatrice. Beatrice Prior." I say not being able to look at her for some reason.

"Beatrice? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I go by Tris now though."

"It's nice to see you again!" She said pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." I say smiling.

"How did you run into Tobias again?" She says sitting on the coach and motioning for me to do the same.

"We go to the same school."

"Oh! So wait, did you recognize him? Or did he have to tell you his real name?"

"I didn't recognize him at all. I just thought he was this mysterious guy named Four, some stranger to me. We became friends and when he invited me to come meet your lovely daughter, he told me he was Tobias. That was only because Samantha calls him Tobias though. He told me he doesn't want anyone to know who he really is because they think they will treat him differently. I guess he trusts me." I say shrugging.

"Well you two were inseparable in first grade. He had a huge crush on you too. Every time I would go over to babysit you, he would beg me to let him come."

"Wait, Tobias had a crush on me in first grade? That's hilarious because I had a crush on him too."

We both start laughing and Tobias comes and sits beside me on the couch.

"What's so funny?" He says looking from me to Alex.

"Nothing. We were just talking about our memories from California. Like that time when you ate a crayon and I had to come pick you up from school." We both start laughing again and he laughs a little too.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were the one that dared me to eat it." He says pointing at me. We all start laughing again.

"Tris!" We hear from upstairs. It was Sam. _Why is she calling me? _I go upstairs and find her room.

"Hey Sam, I thought you were asleep." I say sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I was, but I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Okay. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you like my uncle?"

"We're good friends." I say smiling.

"Come on Tris, you know that's not what I meant. He looks at you all the time. I know he likes you, so you do like him?"

"What makes you so sure that he likes me?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"Because I haven't seen him this happy in a really long time. He never stops smiling when he's with you, like today."

_Does Tobias really like me?_

"I…I don't know if I like him or not Sam."

"Well I think you do. By the way, you two would make a really cute couple." She says laying back down and putting her hands behind your head.

"You know Sam, you're very smart. Now go back to sleep."

"Bye Tris! I better see you next weekend."

"We'll see about that." I say closing her door.

I walk back down the stairs but stop halfway.

"Tobias, you're my little brother, I know you so it's pretty obvious to me."

"How though?"

"Just by the way you sat down by her on the couch. You sat close to her, but not too close, how you smiled every time she started talking, and when she left, you watched her walk upstairs until you couldn't see her anymore."

"I'm just glad she doesn't notice all of those things."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just don't want things to be different between us."

"Things would be different, but they might be better too. Just tell Tris that you like her."

_Sam was right, Tobias does like me._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Tobias/Four's POV:**

"Things would be different, but they might be better too. Just tell Tris that you like her."

I can't tell Tris that I like her, not yet anyways. I'm too scared. _What if she doesn't like me back?_ I was about to say something else to Alex when Tris walked back down the stairs. I hope she didn't hear any of that.

"Hey is Sam okay?" I ask as she walks back over and sits on the couch.

"Yeah she's fine. She said she just wanted to say goodbye to me before I left."

I have a feeling that was a lie. Tris isn't very good at lying. _What did Sam tell her?_

Alex asks her what all happened after we left California and I zone out thinking about how Tris and I used to be in first grade.

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay everyone, we're going to have a three legged race so grab a partner."

Beatrice grabs me by the arm and leads me to where our teacher was standing. She ties the cloth around our legs and we walk over to the starting line.

"Hey no fair! Beatrice and Tobias are the two fastest people in our class! None of us have a chance!"

"Now Eric, if you knew that they were the fastest, then why didn't you pick one of them? Just try your best." Mrs. Brown said.

"Okay. Ready, set, go!"

We sprint towards the finish line and look back at everyone else. Of course, we won.

"Good job Beatrice, I knew you'd win." Eric says walking up to us after the race.

He grabs her hand and then kisses her, on the lips. Beatrice immediately reacts and slaps him across the face. I grab him by the shoulders and punch him in the jaw.

"Tobias! Why did you do that?" Mrs. Brown says walking up to me.

"He was sticking up for me. Eric just kissed me." She says wiping her mouth.

She drags Eric away and I turn back to Beatrice.

"Thanks for helping me Tobias."

"No problem Beatrice!" I say smiling.

She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I look at her confused and she just looks down and blushes. For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop smiling.

*END FLASHBACK*

I come back to my senses when Tris snaps in my face.

"What?" I say looking around.

"What were you deep in thought about?" Alex asks me.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just tired and zoned out... Well we should probably get going." I say standing up. I hug Alex and tell her goodbye. Tris does the same. We walk out to my car and both get inside.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask looking over at Tris.

"Yeah I did. Sam was adorable." She says smiling.

"Well that's good. You'll have to hang out with us again sometime." I say smiling back at her.

"I'd like that."

I pull up to Tris' house.

"Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you and Sam today Tobias. It was fun." She smiles. She tries to open the door but doesn't succeed. "Um, the doors stuck."

I reach over her, pull hard on the handle, and push the door open.

"Sorry that's never happened before."

I look up and notice that our faces are just inches apart. I'm still leaning over her. I really want to press my lips onto hers, but I can't. I was about to pull away when she does something I didn't expect. She lightly puts her hand on my face and closes the gap in between us. After a while, she pulls away.

"Did you just kiss me?" I say smiling.

"It wasn't the first time." She says blushing and smiling back. "Goodbye Tobias." She gets out of the car and walks inside.

I drive home and get out of the car with a smile still on my face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I came home from a vacation I've been on and was exhausted when I got home. I wrote this chapter today though so I hope ya'll like it.**

**Chapter 24**

**Tris:**

_Did I really just do that? I just kissed Tobias._

I go to my room and lay down on the bed. I can't stop smiling. I drift off to sleep and Tobias fills my dreams.

I wake up to my mom telling me there are pancakes downstairs. I just nod and roll out of the bed, literally, and hit the floor. I curse myself under my breath and stand up. I grab some black shorts and a black tank top and go take a shower. When I get out, I do my make-up and braid my hair to the side. I don't know why I'm doing all of this when I have no plans for today. When I'm ready, I go downstairs and eat. Right when I get up to put my plate in the sink, I get a text.

_**Christina: **__Come over, NOW!_

_**Me: **__Yes ma'am! I'll be over as soon as I can!_

I guess it was a good thing I got dressed already. I thank my mom for the breakfast and tell her I'm walking over to Christina's house. I walk out the door and am at her house within ten seconds. It's very convenient having your best friend live right next door to you. I knock on the door and hear Christina run down the stairs. She opens the door out of breath. I open my mouth to say something but she grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs. We get in her room and she closes the door.

"Christina what is going on?"

"After you left the paintball field on Saturday, Will and I stayed for a while."

"Yeah I figured you would. That's why I left you."

"Let me finish. He asks me out, of course I said yes, but then we overheard someone's conversation. It was between Zeke and Four." She signs and then continues. "They were talking about you. Of course, we could only hear one side of the conversation, but Zeke said…..something."

"What did he say?" I say getting a little angry that she won't just tell me.

"He…..he said he doesn't know why Four was going through so much trouble to get you when he could have any other girl he wanted and then he tried to talk him out of liking you."

I was speechless. Zeke was my guy best friend. _Why would he do that? _To anyone else, it might not seem that bad, but to me, it's awful. I clench my fists but am more sad than angry. I guess Zeke doesn't feel the same way I do about him. Christina just sits there staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I just sit there staring at my fists.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I had to tell you though."

"No. I'm glad you told me. I needed to know that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Confront him about it I guess. Can I say that you overheard it though so he doesn't think Four told me?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I give her a weak smile but it goes away almost instantly. _I can't believe this._

"Um, so what happened between you and Four yesterday?" Christina asks trying to get my mind off Zeke.

"I don't really feel like talking right now Chris. I'm sorry."

"No I understand completely. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She smiles at me and I walk to my house. I go straight to my room and pull out my phone.

_**Me: **__I need to ask you something and I'm begging you, please be completely honest with me._

_**Tobias: **__Tris you're scaring me, but I promise I will be honest with you._

_**Me: **__After I dropped you off at your house on Friday, what did you and Zeke talk about?_

_**Tobias: **__Okay, how did you know about that?_

_**Me: **__Answer my question first._

_**Tobias: **__Fine. Zeke said he didn't understand why I was…um…going through so much trouble to get one girl when I could have any other girl I wanted and then named all the girls that constantly throw themselves at me, trying to make me stop liking you and move on to someone else…._

_**Me: **__Okay. That's all I needed to know. Btw, Christina overheard him. They were still at the field._

_**Tobias: **__Tris, I'm so sorry. Zeke can be a jerk sometimes._

_**Me: **__Well I knew that, I just didn't know that he would be like that to me._

_**Tobias: **__Are you mad?_

_**Me: **__More hurt than mad. On the bright side you did just admit that you liked me though._

_**Tobias: **__Well yeah, I thought you already knew that._

_**Me: **__Oh I did, but you weren't the one that told me. I have to go now. I don't know what I'm going to do about Zeke tomorrow._

_**Tobias:**__ Just don't do anything you'll regret. In other words, just don't kill him._

_**Me: **__I regret nothing. In other words, no promises._

**Hope ya'll liked it. I'll update another chapter either later today or tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up please!**

**BYE BYE (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry guys! My internet wasn't working at my house yesterday and it just now got fixed. Hope you like this chapter though!**

**Chapter 25**

I walk into school and see Zeke and Tobias standing by their lockers. I curse Zeke under my breath and walk past my locker and them. I look back and see Tobias' eyes flicker to me, but I don't think Zeke saw me, thankfully. I go into the bathroom and pull out my phone to text Tobias.

_**Me: **__Since you're the only one that can open my locker anyways, do you mind getting my books out of it and bringing them to me? I really don't want to see Zeke right now. I'd rather deal with him in third period when I have to._

_**Tobias: **__Got it._

I walk out of the bathroom and over to Christina's locker. Five minutes later I see Tobias walking up to us. He hands me his books and I thank him.

"So you kissed me goodbye on Saturday, do I get one today too?" Tobias says smiling. He said it quietly though so no one heard him except for me.

I respond by throwing my hands around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. We get a few stares from random girls and we both just start laughing. I look at Christina and her mouth is wide open. I say bye to Tobias, smile at Christina, and then walk to my first period.

Uriah and I don't talk at all during first period. I zone out thinking about everyone's faces in the hallway this morning when I kissed Tobias. The bell finally rings and I walk to my second period. I sit down in my seat and then Tobias walks in and sits in the one next to me. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"You okay?" He asks. I look him in the eyes and there's worry in them.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have to see Zeke next period."

"What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea." I say putting my head in my hands.

Before he could reply, Mr. Cannon starts the class. I again don't pay attention and start writing random stuff on my notebook. I finally realize what I was writing and quickly turn the page. I blush and look at Tobias. He's staring at me and raises his eyebrows. I just shake my head knowing he wants to know what I wrote. I look at Mr. Cannon to see if he is watching us and thankfully he isn't. Right when I look at him though, Tobias snatches the notebook from off my desk. He turns the page back and sees his name written with all kinds of designs around it. He tears it out, folds it up, and puts it in his pocket. I give him a questionable look and he just shrugs. The bell rings and I have to go to third period which means I have to see Zeke. I walk in and he's already at his seat. He looks at me but I just roll my eyes. I go and take my seat next to him.

"Are you okay Tris?"

"Not really, no." I say not looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks confused.

"I don't know Zeke, why don't you tell me?" I say giving him a death stare.

"Um, I don't think I did anything wrong…." He say looking down at his desk.

"Really? You don't think you did anything? Okay well then I guess you did nothing wrong and I'm just pissed for no reason then!"

"Tris…."

"What?" I say trying not to yell.

"Tris, how did you find out?" He said putting his head in his hands.

"Find out about what? I thought you did nothing wrong." I say raising my eyebrows.

He signs and then says, "Tris listen, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just said that I didn't understand why he was trying so hard for you when he could have anyone else because I've never seen him like this before. He cares for you more than he's cared for anyone else, even me. I tried to talk him out of liking you because I don't want to see you get hurt. You don't know everything about him and neither do I and I'm his best friend. I just don't want you to get hurt by him. Tris, you are one of my best friends. I would never deliberately hurt you."

"Yeah and neither would Four and I know that for a fact."

"I'm sorry okay? I know I shouldn't have interfered, but there's nothing I can do now. I can't change it, I can't take it back. I just want you to forgive me. I promise to never try and protect you again unless you really need it."

He has a point. There's nothing we can do to change it, but he still has to make it up to me.

"Okay Zeke. I forgive you, but you're not completely off the hook though."

"What do I have to do then?"

I smirk and say, "Oh you'll see."


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry guys. I had a major case of writers block! ****Hope ya'll like the chapter! I tried my best! Hopefully the next chapter will be better and I will try to update as soon as possible, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 26**

The bell rings and I walk to fourth period not being able to stop smiling. Zeke has to do whatever I say. I just have to think of something now. I walk into the classroom and Tobias is already in his seat. He looks up and gives me a questionable look when he sees the big smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about? I thought you had to talk to Zeke?"

"I did talk to Zeke. He apologized and I said that I forgive him, but he's not completely off the hook so now he has to do whatever I tell him to." I say giving him an evil look.

"So what are you going to make him do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it's going to be good."

I don't pay attention, as usual, and just think about what to do to Zeke. I write down a couple ideas in my notebook until I think of the perfect punishment. The bell rings and I can't wait for lunch. Tobias takes my hand and we lace our fingers together. We start walking to the cafeteria, but I see Zeke walking towards us. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and let go of his hand. Zeke comes up to us and opens his mouth to say something but I grab him by the arm and lead him to our lockers.

"What? I'm hungry!" He whines.

"Oh you can wait a little while you big baby. You still have to make it up to me." I say smirking.

"What are you going to make me do?"

I tell him what he has to do and he grunts.

"Really Tris? There's not anything else I could do besides that?"

"Well, you could give me all of your Dauntless chocolate cake for a month instead?"

"Screw that! You're cruel though."

I just smile and walk into the cafeteria with him right behind me. We both go get food and then sit down at our usual table. He takes one bite and I raise my eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes, but stands up.

"Everyone might want to move their food off the table." I say picking mine up. I motion for all of them to move to the table next to us too and they all follow me. Zeke stands up on the table, looks at me, and mouths "I hate you."

By now, everyone is looking at him and the lunch room goes silent. Then Zeke starts singing Donk by Soulja Boy.

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_She got a donk_

_Watch it hit da floor,_

_I like the way she move and da way she snap and roll, yeah its goin down,_

_I got 5 thousand ones,_

_Me, you, and you,_

_We bout to have fun! Now gone make it clap,_

_Dat right dere._

_Sippin on some dat match my shirt, I like her, her, her, her, and her_

_I want dem to do dat over her!_

When he sings the chorus for the second time, he starts twerking.

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_She got a donk_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

_Shake some with it_

Everyone bursts out laughing and Zeke walks over to us and sits down next to Tobias.

"Okay I didn't tell you to start twerking!" I say once I catch my breath from laughing.

"Yeah I know, but I figured, might as well. You can't sing that song and not twerk!"

"I must say, you are scary good at twerking too!" Marlene says.

We all start laughing again and I tell him he is fully forgiven now. Lunch is over and I kiss Tobias goodbye. Of course, almost every girl in the school glares at us. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

**I'm not sure when I am going to end this story since I just write as I go, I don't plan anything out. Give me ya'lls feedback on how long ya'll want it. I'll get on writing chapter 27 and update it soon, I promise! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, keep it up.**

**BYE BYE (:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Christina's POV**

Tris and I walk to our Aide period talking about Zeke's little performance he put on just two minutes ago.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" I said being able to stop laughing for a while, "Zeke has never done something like that before and no one would ever expect him too."

"Well I said it was either he did that or he gave me all of his Dauntless cake for a month so he chose the less painful option."

"What would happen if he didn't do either of them?" I say a little confused.

"I wouldn't have forgiven him." She says flatly.

_Wait, so Zeke embarrassed himself in front of the whole school just so Tris would forgive him? That sounds a little odd to me._

"Do you think there's something else going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"I mean do you think Zeke likes you or something? I've never seen him do something like that for a girl."

"What are you talking about Chris? He's going out with Marlene."

"That doesn't mean anything. He could still like you. Plus, you and Four aren't officially going out yet so it's not like you're off the market."

"Yes I am. Four and I kiss all the time, and hold hands."

"But have you gone on a date with him? Has he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Tris looks at the ground and shakes her head. "Exactly. You and Four are a thing, but you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. I think Zeke likes you, but he doesn't want you to know just yet."

She looks at the ground again and it looks like she's having a silent conversation with herself.

"Maybe he'll let you know after the game this week."

"Christina do you really think he likes me?" She says looking a little worried.

"It's a possibility. You'll just have to wait and see."

**Sorry this was really short but this chapter might be important with some chapters to come. Review and tell me what you think. I'll try and hurry with the next chapter.**

**BYE BYE**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Tris' POV:**

_Does Zeke like me? Is Christina right? _I can't stop thinking about that for the rest of the day and Tobias seems to notice that something is on my mind. He asks me about it, but I lie and tell him that I just miss my dad and Caleb back in California. He doesn't ask me any more questions, but I can see that he's still worried about me. I doubt he believed my lie. When the final bell rings, we walk hand in hand to my car. He kisses me goodbye and I drive home still not being able to stop thinking about what Christina said.

**Friday:**

I pick Christina up and we're both wearing our Dauntless shirts since there's a football game tonight. I zone out while she spends the whole drive to school talking about the party tonight. All I want to do is see Tobias and prove to Christina that Zeke doesn't like me. I just have to figure out how to do that without blatantly asking him.

I pull into the parking lot and walk into the school with Christina, our arms linked together. Will comes over to us and she throws her arms around his neck and kiss. I just walk away and see Zeke and Tobias standing at their lockers as usual. They both see me and smile. I smile back and Tobias already has my locker open for me.

"Tris I still can't believe you designed these shirts." Zeke says looking down at his.

"I can't believe I did either." I say smiling and getting my books out of my locker.

The first bell rings and I hug Zeke goodbye and turn around and kiss Tobias.

First and second period go by really fast and I actually pay attention for once. Then I go to third period. I sit down next to Zeke and I feel a little awkward. He opens his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Okay we are going to be doing a project in here. You will have a partner and I have already chosen them." Mrs. Piper says. This is the first time she's actually talked to the class all year. "Come up here and look at this paper before the end of class to see who your partner is and also pick up the piece of the paper on the edge of my desk telling you about the project."

I walk up to the front of the room to see who my partner for the project is. It's Zeke. I sign and go sit down.

"So who's your partner?" Zeke says turning to me.

"You." I say not looking at me.

"Well this project should be fun then!" I glance at him and he just smiles. "So um, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Not sure yet." I say still not looking at him.

"Tris I thought you forgave me. What did I do now?"

"Nothing."

Then the bell rings and I walk to fourth period as fast as I could. I know I'm really early so I just sit down and put my head in my hands. After what seems like forever, I look up and realize that Tobias is staring at me with concern in his eyes. Before he could say anything I just smile and say "I'm fine." He just nods and then the bell rings and class starts. I just sit there and think about Zeke. _I hope he doesn't like me._ Tobias and I walk to lunch without saying a word to each other. We go get our food and sit down at our usual table with everyone else. They all talk about the game and the party tonight and I just sit there in silence eating my food.

"Tris are you okay? You haven't said a word since you sat down?" Christina asks me quietly to where no one else can hear.  
"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Tris-"

"I said I'm fine." I get up from the table and walk out of the cafeteria. I stop at my locker and remember that I can't open the damn thing. I slam my fist into it and it opens. I put all of my books back considering I only have Aide period, P.E, and French. I slam it shut and walk into the bathroom.

"Okay Tris, why are you letting this freak you out? You don't know if Zeke likes you or not yet. Just calm down. Talk to him at the party tonight, it'll be fine." I say looking at myself in the mirror. "Am I seriously talking to myself right now?" I splash my face with water which causes my make-up to run. I wash it all off and start applying eyeliner. Within ten minutes, I look the same as I did when I first entered the bathroom. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom right when the bell rings. I walk to my Aide period and Christina is already there waiting for me. She raises her eyebrows at me and I just shrug. She puts her hands up in mock defense and I just sit down next to her and pull out my phone. We don't have to do anything today so I just play a game. The bell rings and we walk to P.E. Since there is a football game tonight and the football team all have sixth period P.E, Coach Mathews has them practice the whole period. The rest of us just sit in the bleachers and watch. Then comes seventh period. I get in trouble for not having my French book so Mrs. Leroy makes me go in front of the class and tell everyone, in French, why I don't have my book.

"J'ai mettre tous mes livres dans mon casier parce que je suis vraiment stresse. Je pense que mon meilleur ami m'aime quand je suis pres de dater son meilleur ami. Puis-je m'asseoir maintenant?"

"Oui. Je suis desole."

I sit back down and she continues on with class.

"What did you say?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't know, you tell me. Aren't you supposed to be learning French?" I smile and he just laughs. The final bell rings and I go over to Christina's house after school to wait until the game starts like usual. She tells me to sit down and starts curling my hair. Then she starts rambling on asking me what I'm going to do about Zeke. All I'm think is one thing.

_This is going to be a long night._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Zeke's POV:**

The game seems to drag on for forever, but we end up winning of course. Now it's time for the party. Four and I climb into his car and get to my house within two minutes. He is such a crazy driver, but I know that I'm no better.

"So how are you and Tris?" I say as we start setting up for the party.

"We're good I guess. Something's been bothering her though and she won't tell me what it is."

"Yeah I know. She was acting odd around me and wouldn't tell me why either."

He was about to reply when loads of people start piling in led by Uriah.

"Hey bro, time to party!" He screams which is followed by even more screams from everyone behind him. The party goes on for about fifteen minutes and then Tris and Christina walk in.

"Hey what took you two so long?" I say walking over to give Tris a hug. She hugs me back which she hasn't done all week.

"I let Chris drive, that's what took us so long." Tris says glaring at Christina.

"Hey! Give me a break. I've only drove my BMW before."

We all laugh and then Christina leaves to find Will.

"Oh Four is in the backyard with Uriah playing beer pong." I say to Tris.

"Actually, can we go upstairs and talk for a little while." She says playing with her bracelet. I've seen that in Four's room. He must have given it to her. If she's messing with it, then that must mean that she wants to talk about him.

"Um, sure. We can go up to my room." I say. I walk up the stairs and she follows behind me. We get in my room and I sit down on my bed. She stands across from me by the door. She looks a little nervous which means this can't be good.

"Okay well, um, why did you sing and dance in the cafeteria the other day?"

"Because you told me that was the only way you would forgive me." I say confused.

"But why did you want me to forgive you so badly?" She says not looking at me.

"Because Tris. You are one of my best friends. You're like a sister to me. I didn't want our friendship to end because I said something stupid. I wanted you to forgive me and I was willing to do whatever it takes for that to happen. I've never been so close with someone like I am with you. I'm closer to you than I am with Marlene."

"What about Four?"

"Four's my best friend, but we don't talk about our lives or anything. I feel like I can tell you anything and with Four, we have a good friendship but we still keep stuff about our past a secret. For example, I don't know anything about his family."  
"That makes sense." She says still not looking at me.

"Wait, why did you think I did it?" I say confused again.

"Oh, well um, I let Christina get in my head. She thought that you liked me and that was the reason you wanted for me to forgive you. She said that she's never seen you do anything like that for a girl before."

"Well that part is true. I have never done anything like that for another girl, but that doesn't mean I like you. Like I said earlier, you're like a sister to me and I can see how much Four likes you. I would never do anything like that to him."

She just nods and then comes over to hug me.

"I'm going to go find Four now. Thank you for clearing that up for me." She says smiling at me. I nod and then she leaves.

That talk really got me thinking. Maybe I do like Tris. But like I said, I would never do that to Four. Plus I'm going out with Marlene. Tris and I are just friends. Nothing more. We could never be more. She likes Four and Four likes her.

Tris and I are just friends.

I walk downstairs and repeat that to myself. Tris and I are just friends.

**So I honestly have no idea when I am going to end this story. Review and tell me if you liked the chapter and tell me how many more chapters you want of this story. I know some of ya'll probably wanted more to happen between Tris and Zeke, but I couldn't do it. Sorry guys! But on the bright side, Four's playing beer pong and Tris just went to look for him. Stop and think about what could happen for a minute. Thanks for following and favoriting! I'll either update later tonight or tomorrow.**

**BYE BYE (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Tris' POV:**

After talking to Zeke, I go downstairs to try and find Tobias. Zeke said that he was outside playing beer pong with Uriah. I go outside to the backyard and see a crowd of people standing around them. I can't see over them so I grab a chair from the nearby table and stand up on it. Uriah has one cup left and Four still has all of his but one. He throws the ping pong ball and it lands in the last cup.

"Dammit!" Uriah slurs before he chugs the cup of beer.  
"I win!" Tobias smiles. "Who's next?"

"I am." Someone says from the middle of the crowd that was watching. Everyone moves out of his way and he goes to where Uriah was once standing. _Where did he go?_ I look around the table and see that he is passed out on the ground. I laugh and then turn my attention back to Tobias and whoever this other guy is.

"Eric. You sure you want to do this?" Tobias says. There's fire in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I go first." Eric says while Zeke sets up the cups and pours the beer into them.

"Fine by me."

They go back and forth, both of them making in a cup every time. Its Eric's turn and Tobias only had one cup left. I can tell that they are both drunk by the way they have to use the table for support. He goes to throw the ball and it hits someone in the head behind Tobias.

"Hey watch it!" they say. Everyone just laughs. Tobias takes his ping pong ball and closes on of his eyes. He throws it and it hits the rim of the cup but then bounces in. Everyone starts screaming including Tobias. Eric just downs the alcohol and gives Tobias a death glare. Then I see a girl descend from the crowd. She's wearing a black mini skirt and a crop top. I don't know how she walks in that small thing she calls a skirt. She runs up to Tobias and throws her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. I put my hands around my mouth and was about to scream something to Tobias when the girl presses her lips to his. What shocks me is that he doesn't pull away. When she does, I see who it is. Cara. I hop off of the chair and run inside with Zeke calling after me. I see Christina and Will on the couch and tell her we need to go. She starts to ask why when a tear falls down my cheek. Christina jumps up and grabs my arm, leading me to my car. She still has the keys which I'm glad she does because I don't want to drive right now. I fling myself into the passenger seat and she starts the car. I look out the window and try to hold back the tears. They burn when they go down my face. We get to Christina's house within three minutes and I run inside. She follows behind me. I take deep breaths and calm myself down enough to tell Christina what happened.

"I went outside looking for Four. He started a game of beer pong with some Eric guy and Four ended up winning. I couldn't get through the crowd so I was just standing up in a chair watching. Cara ran up to him, hugged him, and then kissed him. He didn't pull away." After I finish the tears just start falling and I couldn't control them anymore. She just makes me sit down on her bed and she sits next to me. I face my body towards her and she just wraps her arms around me. I just lay my head on her shoulder and cry. It is in this moment that I realize how important Christina is to me. No one else has ever seen me cry and I'm determined for it to stay that way. For once, she doesn't say anything. She just lets me cry. I just keep thinking about what could be happening at that party, what Cara and Tobias are doing right now. I lift my head up and look at the clock on the table beside Christina's bed. It's 7:00 in the morning. I lay down and she does the same. I wipe my face with my hands.

"Thank you Christina. I love you." My voice was shaky.

"I love you too Tris. Now get some rest."

I roll over and to my surprise, I fall asleep instantly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I wake up and my eyes are red and puffy. Its 11:00 which means I only slept for four hours. Christina isn't awake yet and I don't know why I am either. I need something to distract me from all of this. I start to think of something to do when I remember Zeke and I have a project to do. I get out my phone and text him.

_**Me: **__Hey you want to work on our project today? It's due in two weeks._

I get a reply almost instantly.

_**Zeke: **__Yeah sure. My house or yours?_

_**Me: **__Mom's at work so we can do mine. Come over in 10 minutes? You can just walk in. If I'm asleep then wake me up, but don't do anything that can harm me, scare me, or get me wet._

_**Zeke: **__Dammit! That's no fun then! I'll be over soon though._

I leave a note for Christina telling her I went home to work on a project with Zeke. I go home and I was right, my mom's still at work. She won't be home until about 6:00 this evening. I walk upstairs and take a quick shower. When I get out I lay down on my bed, still in my towel.

"Tris. Tris wake up." I hear. I open my eyes and swing my hand in the air.

"Shit! What was that for?" Zeke said rubbing his cheek. I slapped him.

"Sorry! You scared me!" I say looking down and realizing I'm still only wearing a towel. I look back at Zeke and he is looking up and down my body. I roll my eyes.

"I don't feel bad for slapping you now since you're checking me out." I say standing up. I get some clothes and go into the bathroom to get dressed. I ended up getting black shorts that were really short, and a black tank top that had rhinestones on the top. Of course, Christina picked out both the shorts and the shirt. I walk back into my room and Zeke is lying down on my bed looking at some pictures that I had on my dresser.

"Who is this?" He says when I sit down next to him.

"Oh that's my older brother Caleb. He stayed in California."

"Why didn't he come here with you?"

"Because of his girlfriend Susan. They've liked each other every since fifth grade. Caleb finally asked her out a few weeks before we were all supposed to move so he would have an excuse to stay. He'd rather be with her than us." Zeke nods and I get up to get my laptop.

"We should get started on the project now. So are we doing a Powerpoint or a poster?"

"I guess a Powerpoint. A poster would take way more effort."

"Okay. We have to research the Civil War." I open up Microsoft Powerpoint and google. Within fifteen minutes we had the project done. Zeke and I just sit there talking.

"So Tris I have to talk to you about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about Zeke. Cara kissed Four and he didn't pull away. He kissed her back and you can't tell me he didn't mean it or anything like that because I saw the kiss. Don't defend him by saying he was drunk or anything because it won't help." I'm practically shouting now. "Look Zeke, I don't care that Cara kissed him. What I care about was the way he kissed her."

"But Tris-"

Before he could say anything else, I press my lips to his and kiss him the same way Four kissed Cara last night.

**I wanted to be nice so I decided to write and upload this chapter for ya'll. I hoped ya'll liked it. I will update again tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. Give me ideas, tell me how much you love it, tell me how much you hate it, or just say something random. I still don't know when I'm stopping this story so I guess I'll just keep going until I run out of ideas or something. Okay I'm done now.**

**BYE BYE (:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Why did you just kiss me? You're with Four." I stand up, cross my arms, and roll my eyes.

"Calm down Zeke. I was proving a point. I just kissed you the same way Four kissed Cara last night and you thought I meant it didn't you? Plus, I'm not technically with Four. It's not like we're going out or anything so I guess there's no reason for me to be mad then is there?"

"Tris. Listen to me."

"No Zeke. I don't care anymore. Four wants to be with Cara and its fine. I understand why. I don't compare to her at all. I have the body of a twelve year old and I'm not pretty like her. It makes perfect sense to me. I-" Before I could say anything else, he cuts me off.

"Tris stop. Four likes you, a lot. He never stops talking about you and he would never do anything to hurt you-"

"Did you see what happened last night? Because that hurt me a-"

"But you didn't see what happened after that."

**Four/Tobias' POV:**

I beat Eric at beer pong. I'm really freaking happy about it too because I hate him. He's always trying to show me up, but not this time. I throw my arms up in the air and scream with everyone else. Woah, I'm really drunk. I see a girl descend from the crowd and she runs up and hugs me. I figure it's someone I know, but I can't make out who it is since she's all blurry. Then she kisses me. I kiss her back. _This must be Tris._ She leads me upstairs and into the guest room. She pushed me down onto the bed and took my shirt off of me. Then she starts kissing me wildly. Wait a second. Tris wouldn't do this. I blink my eyes a couple times and pull back from whoever this is. Then I finally see her face. Cara. I push her off me and she falls to the floor. I find my shirt, put it on, and then walk out of the door.

"Wait." She says getting up, "What the hell is wrong with you? You make out with me and then push me off the god damn bed?"

I sign and turn around to face her.

"You took advantage of me because I was drunk. Cara, I don't want you. Get that through your head. I thought you were Tris. That's the only reason I kissed you. I finally came to my senses when you took my shirt off. Tris is th"

"But Four-" I cut her off.

"Fuck you Cara." And with that, I walk out and downstairs.

"What happened?" Zeke greats me at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a long story man."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Tris' POV:**

Zeke told me what happened at the party after I left last night. I can't believe he said that to Cara. I'm happy though, but then all I can think is: _I kissed his best friend._ _Should I tell him? Or should I keep it a secret? I don't know what to do._ So many thoughts fill my mind and there's no way to stop them. The more I think about it, the more I start freaking out._ I should probably talk to Zeke though._ I get my phone out and hesitantly type, scared of what he's going to say.

_**Me: **__Should we tell him?_

_**Zeke: **__I don't know. I've been thinking about that too. He might kill me._

_**Me:**__ He won't kill you because I'm the one who initiated the kiss._

_**Zeke: **__That is true….._

I don't text him back, but he sends me another one after a few minutes.

_**Zeke: **__You need to tell him. It'll be worse if he finds out from someone else._

_**Me: **__Who else would tell him?_

_**Zeke: **__Well we both know that you're going to tell Christina and she might tell someone else. It would eventually get back to him._

_**Me: **__I hate that you're right. Well if I'm not at school on Monday, I'm probably in depression._

_**Zeke: **__Do you want me to come back over so I can be there too when you tell him?_

_**Me: **__No that's okay. I'd rather do it alone._

I take a deep breath and call Tobias.

"Hey Tris I am-"

"Tobias listen." I say cutting him off. "We need to talk."

"Oh god." I hear him take a deep breath through the phone.

"Can you come over in about ten minutes or so?"

"Tris are you okay? You seem a little on edge which tells me that this can't be good."

"I just really need to talk to you."

"Okay. What is this about? Is it about what happened at the party?"

"It has something to do with it. I'd just rather tell you in person, not through the phone."

"Alright Tris. I'll be over in a little while.

And with that, I hang up the phone. I throw it on my bed and notice that my hands are shaking. I go down stairs and get a glass of water, hoping it will calm me down a little, but it doesn't. Telling Tobias that I kissed his best friend will probably be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I start to walk upstairs when I hear the doorbell._ Great._

**Sorry, I know that this chapter was short, but it was needed. I will upload another chapter today, I promise. What do ya'll think Tobias will do when he finds out? I already have an idea for it, but I want to hear ya'lls ideas and opinions. Review, favorite, PM me, whatever you wanna do. Hope everyone lieks the story so far!**

**BYE BYE (:**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I go to the door and open it slowly.

"Hey Tobias."

"Hey Tris." He says with a weak smile."

I motion for him to come in and he nods. I notice I still have the glass of water in my hand, but I don't put it down. We go up to my room and he sits on my bed with me still standing.

"So Zeke told me what happened after I left the party."

"Yeah I am so sorry Tris. I was drunk and I really thought that Cara was you for a while."

"I know Tobias. It's fine."

"Wait, how did Zeke tell you?" He said a little confused.

"He came over earlier today. We had to do a history project."

"Oh okay. That makes sense."

"When he came over, I was freaking out a little. I was really upset about last night and he kept trying to defend you and tell me what actually happened. I just kept cutting him off saying that I saw the way you kissed her and that that was what upset me the most."  
"So it upset you because of the way I kissed her, not that I kissed her?"

"'Um, yeah." I say swirling the water in the cup. "He wouldn't listen to me and I was trying to prove a point so I um…"

"Tris…go on."

I take a deep breath and turn around so that I am facing the wall. "I kissed him. I wanted to show him what I meant so I kissed him the same way you kissed Cara. I didn't think it was that big of a deal since we aren't officially going out or anything, but I feel horrible and I am so sorry Tobias."

I wait, but all I hear is complete silence.

"Tobias, please say something." I say barely above a whisper. He still doesn't say anything, but I hear his footsteps towards me. I turn around a little too fast. The cup of water falls out of my hands and onto the hard wood floor. It shatters into a million pieces.

"Shit!" I look down and then I look at Tobias who is right in front of me. He's looking down and I follow his gaze to his arm. It's bleeding very badly and has a big chunk of glass in it.

"Oh my god. Tobias I am so sorry."

"It's okay Tris. I have to go."

Before I could say anything else, he leaves. I sigh and start cleaning up the glass. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get it all cleaned up and I have a lot of cuts in my hands, but at this point I don't care. Tobias and I are over. I call Christina and hold the tears back, refusing to let them fall. I tell her everything that happened with Zeke and I and Tobias and I. Then I hear the doorbell. I think it's either Zeke or Christina so I walk down the stairs.

"Well Chris, I'm pretty sure that Tobias and I are officially ov-" I start to say when I open the door. I stop when I see Samantha standing at the door.

"Um, hey Sam. What are you doing here?" I say looking around. I don't see Tobias' car anywhere.

"Just come with me." She says grabbing my hand. I follow her and she opens my car door for me and tosses me the keys.

"Where are we going? How did you get here? And how did you get my keys?"

"Drive to the nearest park and all your questions will be answered when we get there." She says jumping into the passenger seat. I decide that arguing with her will get me nowhere and get in the car. I start it and head for the nearest park that is five minutes away. When we get there, Sam gets out of the car and tells me to stay. She comes around to the driver's seat and opens the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting a blindfold on you." She says putting it over my eyes._ Oh god._ She grabs my hand again and leads me somewhere. It feels like we have been walking for forever when I feel her let go of my hand.

"You can take off the blindfold now." I do as she says.

"Hey Tris." Tobias is standing in the middle of the park. There is a picnic set up and a full Dauntless chocolate cake in front of him. I walk over to it and it has something written in red icing. I read it outload.

"Tris, will you go out with me?" I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled and run over and kiss him. He pulls away from me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says before kissing me again. "Oh I almost forgot, I got this for you too."

He gets a small box out of his pocket and opens it up. It's a T necklace made out of all diamonds.

"Tobias! Is this real?"

"Of course the diamonds are real."

"I can't believe you got me this. This is way too expensive."

"Tris, I'm rich remember?" He says raising his eyebrows. I just laugh.

"So is the T for Tris or Tobias?"

"Either one." He says and kisses me again.

"Yeah yeah, you are so cute together now I've been dying to eat this cake!" Samantha says snapping us back to reality.

We both laugh and sit down onto the blanket. Tobias cuts a piece for Sam and me and then him. She takes one bite.

"This is the best cake ever!" She screams. We laugh again. "It must be awesome being Dauntless."

"Oh it is." Tobias and I say at the same time. Samantha laughs and we kiss again. Now it is official.

Tobias Eaton is my boyfriend.

**Sorry I didn't upload this sooner. I had a hard time figuring out how he was going to ask her. Hope ya'll liked it. Review! I don't want this to be the end of the story, but what do ya'll think? Should I end it there? Thanks for following and favoriting! If ya'll want me to keep going, then I will update another chapter tomorrow, but for now:**

**BYE BYE (:**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I have updated. I was debating whether to continue or not, but as you can see, I wrote another chapter. It took me a while to figure out what to do now, but then this idea came to me. I hope ya'll like it.**

**Chapter 35**

**Four/Tobias' POV:**

_Finally. Tris is finally my official girlfriend._ I drop her back off at her house and then take Sam back home.

"Thanks for the help sweetheart." I say kissing her on the forehead.

"No problem uncle Toby. I'm just glad you two are FINALLY together!" I laugh and roll my eyes as she walks inside. _That girl is a trip._ I back down the driveway and scratch my arm. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain and see blood running down to my hand. I'm trying to figure out what the hell I did when I remember that I got glass in it earlier at Tris' house. I never treated it. I start driving a little faster, so I could get home and treat my cut, when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I get it out, getting blood all over it in the process, and see that Zeke is calling me.

"Uh hey dude. What's up? You never call me." I say confused.

"Um, did Tris tell you about….." I can hear his voice shaking. _Is he really scared of me?_

"Yeah she told me." I think about messing with him, but based on how nervous he already is, I don't think I should push it. "Zeke its fine. She explained everything to me and I'm not mad. I just asked her out actually."

"Oh thank god!" Hescreams into the phone. "So you two are official now?"

"Yupp!"  
"Took you long enough man."

"Yeah I know, I should have done it earlier, but every time I worked up the nerve to actually do it, it just didn't seem like it was the right time."

"Well I'm happy for the both of you bro."

"Thanks. Hey, wanna come over and hang?"

"Um, uh, yeah sure!" He seems a little taken back by my offer, but I understand why. He's dropped me off at my house a few hundred times, but he has never been inside. Zeke is my best friend, but he barely knows anything about me. I think it's time that he learns a little about who I really am.

"Alright. Come over whenever."

"Okay. Well Uriah just left, he said something about going and meeting a girl which I think is a lie, so I'll be over in like five minutes."

"Okay. See you later then man."

"Later."

I hang up and look in the rearview mirror. I now have blood all over my face, phone, and all down my arm. I pull into my driveway and go into my empty house. I look around for a minute and for some reason, it seems bigger than usual. I mean yes, the house is huge, but it's never really look that big to me until now. I go upstairs and into my bathroom. I wash the blood off of my face and arm. I have a lifeproof case on my iPhone, so I just stick it under the faucet and then wipe it off. I open the medicine cabinet and take the first thing I grab. I have no idea what it was. I look at the cut for the first time and realize that it is pretty deep. Anyone else would go to the doctor, but since I'm Dauntless, I don't even consider it. I just wrap it and then the pain starts to fade away. Whatever I took, helps a lot. I hear the door bell and walk out of the bathroom.

"Come in." I yell walking down the stairs.

"Holy shit." He says looking around. "I knew your house was big from how it looks on the outside, but it looks even bigger from the inside." I laugh and then show him around. I take him to my room first and he just says that he wished his room was as big as mine. Then I just walk him through the four extra rooms I have. I know he doesn't really care about all of that, but I saved the best for last. I lead him to the kitchen and his jaw drops. My kitchen is huge. The fridge is the size of two put together and the pantry is bigger than that. I don't understand why Evelyn bought me such a big house, but I don't complain for this specific reason.

"Dude why have we been having all of the parties at my house? Yours is way better!" he says running over to the pantry.

"Take whatever you want." I say when I see him looking at all the food.

"Really?" He says with a big smile on his face. He takes out three bags of chips and I toss him a coke from the fridge. "So let me get this straight, you have a huge house with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a huge kitchen and you live here alone?"

"Well actually, there are six bedrooms." I point to the one behind him, across from the kitchen.

"Who's room is that?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"That, is Alfred's room."

He nods like he understands, but then says, "Who the hell is Alfred?" I laugh.

"Alfred, is someone my mom hired for me. He cooks, he cleans, he stocks my fridge and my pantry...he pretty much does whatever I say, but I don't think of him as a servant. He and my mom go way back. He's taken care of me for years now, when my sister got tired of it."

"So why haven't you ever let me come in here before?"

"Because I knew you would ask questions about how I got the house and about my family. I wasn't ready to tell you who I was, what my real name is."

"So you're finally going to tell me after all of these years."

"Do you know the actress, Evelyn Eaton?"

"Of course. You'd have to live under a rock to not know who she is."

"Well she is my mom. I am Tobias Eaton."

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. This** **is not the end of the story, of course. I plan on writing more chapters, I just have to keep thinking of some ideas. If you want to help, just PM me or review. Thanks again for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I will write more based on how ya'll react to this chapter. Tell me if you liked it or even if you hated it.**

**Until next time,**

**BYE BYE (:**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Dude seriously? You're famous then. Why don't you want anyone to know that?"

I shrug. "I don't care about them knowing about Evelyn, but we don't get along very well. She left my sister and me when we needed her most."

"Well if you don't care, then why keep it a secret?"

"My dad. Marcus Eaton."

"Oh yeah the famous fighter. Isn't he in jail for abusing his son…wait a second, that's you? Did he really beat you?"

"Yeah. He said it was for my own good. He calls me every now and then and scolds me for random stuff. I don't know why they let him. I guess they were fans." I say rolling my eyes.

"Wow. Now I know why you didn't want anyone to know. That's ruff man."

I walk into the living room and Zeke follows me. I walk over to the table by the couch and pick up a picture of Evelyn and me. There are a lot of pictures of her and a few of my father, but I figured Zeke wouldn't notice them. I haven't moved them, but I'm thinking I should.

"I haven't seen her in over ten years." I say still holding the picture.

Zeke doesn't say anything. He just walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I tell him I'll be back and turn on the projector.

"It's like I'm at the movies!" He says excited.

I roll my eyes and laugh. I end up putting on a movie that I was in with my mother when I was six. He sits on the couch alternating eating the three different kinds of chips he got earlier. I walk down into the basement and grab an empty cardboard box. I walk back up the stairs and hear Zeke laughing hysterically. I walk past him and back to the table with all of the pictures on them. I throw every single frame into the box and take it back downstairs to the basement.

"So where's this Alfred guy?" Zeke asks when I sit down next to him on the couch.

"He's not here. He only lives here every now and then. If I'm sick or out of food or something, he comes and helps me and stays for a couple of days."

He nods and goes back to watching the movie.

I hated this movie. It was so cheesy. I was this little boy named Austin. I was a singer and my mom was my manager. There was no point to it. Zeke seems like he's enjoying it though and he laughs every five minutes.

"Dude you were really good singer when you were six." He says shoving more chips in his mouth. I laugh and then think a little.

"So Zeke, I told you about me and my childhood, tell me about yours." I ask when the movie is over.

"Well Uriah and I were inseparable when we were little even though he is a year younger. My parents are boring old folks that travel a lot. I've been to thirty of the fifty states and that's pretty much it."

"I've always been meaning to ask you, if Uriah is a year younger then how is he in our grade?"

"Well Uriah is very book smart, but not street smart. He skipped third grade."

"So with your parents always gone, is it lonely at your house with just you and Uriah?"

"Yeah a little. I mean Uriah and I hang out with the same group of friends, but we don't hang out with each other."

I stand up and cross my arms.

"Well my house is huge, and you said yourself that we should have the parties here."

"What are you getting at Four?"

I was about to tell him to call me Tobias, but he's the one who gave me that nickname in the first place so I just leave it.

"I'm saying you can't throw a party without the host." He nods slowly with a confused look on his face. "Zeke I'm asking you and Uriah to move in with me."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" He says standing up.

"Yeah Zeke. I'm serious. I get pretty lonely in the big ass house by myself and I thought who better to live with than my best friend?"

"Bro that would be awesome!" He says hugging me. "When can we?"

I laugh at how excited he is. "Whenever you want to man. You might want to tell your parents and Uriah first though."

"I need to tell them now! This is going to be so awesome. I'm going to go find Uriah and tell him. I'll text you later." He says walking out.

"Bye Zeke." I say laughing.

Well okay then. My best friend and his brother are moving in with me.

_This should be fun._

**Review please! Give me ideas if you want, I will take them all into consideration. Hope you liked it. I will update again tomorrow.**

**BYE BYE (:**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Cara's POV:**

"Fuck you Cara." And with that, he walks out of Zeke's guest bedroom. _I can't believe he said that to me. _I walk downstairs and try to find anyone else on the cheerleading squad that I can hang out with since Four left. I find my best friend Lynn who is talking to Uriah. I start to walk over to them when someone pulls me into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I say turning around to see who it is.

"Hey Cara. Long time no talk."

I roll my eyes. "Peter what do you want?"

"Come on Cara, don't be like that. We were best friends from sixth grade until freshman year."

"Yeah I remember. I also remember why we aren't best friends anymore either."

"You still haven't forgave me for that?"

"Of course not. You slept with my older sister."

"Cara that was two years ago. I said I was sorry, but she came on to me."

I roll my eyes. "So what's all of this about?"

"I know what just happened up there in that guest bedroom. Well, at least I can guess what happened."

"I doubt that." I say crossing my arms.

"You tried to get with Four but he turned you down saying that he liked Tris not you."

That's basically what happened. _How did he know?_

"See. I can tell by the look on your face that I'm right. Look, you want to get back at Tris for taking Four from you. I want to get back at Four because he got in between Tris and me at the first party."

"Okay. So what are you thinking?"

"I have a plan." A smirk shows up on his face.

"And this plan will guarantee that I get back with Four?"

"Absolutely. It's full proof." He says stepping closer to me. "Why do like Four anyways?"

"Well, every girl in school wants him. If I have him then that means that every guy will start to want me. You might not understand it, but it makes sense."

"But every guy already wants you. You don't need Four to make that happen because it already has."

I start to say something but he interrupts me by pressing his lips to mine. I kiss him back and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. The kiss deepens and things start getting intense. We both start going crazy, wanting more. I pull away and he looks at me with a questionable look. After a few seconds, he smiles and then takes my hand. He leads me out to his car and drives home in a hurry. We get out of the car and I realize that his parents aren't home. We start kissing again once we get in the house and then end up in his bedroom. I start to think about what's about to happen and then realize that this won't mean anything to me or him. It's not like we haven't done it before.

I wake up the next morning and roll over to face Peter. He wakes up and looks at me.

"So what did you say about a plan?"

He smiles and we both start laughing. _This plan better be good._

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I had to go to a car wash this morning, well I guess yesterday morning now, to help raise money for the drill team I'm on and I ended up going to sleep at 6:00 at night. So in Texas right now, it's 5:55 in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep so I wrote this chapter. Hope you liked it and tell me what ya'll think is going to happen. Review please! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I wouldn't be continuing this story if it wasn't for all of ya'll. I will update again later on today.**

**BYE BYE(:**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Tris' POV:**

I walk into school on Monday and see Cara leaning against her locker, giving me a death glare. I stare her down and then run into something. A strong arm wraps around my waste and pulls me back to my feet before I even had a chance to touch the ground. I look up to see who it is and of course, it's Tobias. He's the one who always saves me. I rise up onto the tips of my toes and kiss him. Then I look over at Cara and smirk. She just rolls her eyes and slams her locker. I laugh and then walk away with my hand laced with Tobias'. We go to my locker and he opens it for me. I get my books out and turn to face Tobias when Zeke runs up to us. He pulls both of us into a hug and squeezes us as tight as he can.

"I am so happy for you two!" He says with a big smile on his face.

I laugh and say "Thanks."

I kiss Tobias and hug Zeke goodbye. I wait for them to leave and then start to walk to my first period.

"So I heard that you and Four are official now." Uriah says after class starts.

"How did you know that?"

"Everyone knows." He says shrugging.

"Well yeah, he asked me out over the weekend."

"How did he do it? I'm thinking about asking this girl out and I need some ideas."

"He wrote 'Tris will you go out with me' on Dauntless chocolate cake and then gave me this necklace." I say hold the T away from me so he can see it.

"Damn."

"Who are you thinking about asking out? If you need help, then you should ask Four or Zeke. If you're really desperate, ask Christina."

"I don't really want to ask Four." He says looking down.

"Well why not?" I ask confused.

"Well….I want to ask out Lynn. Cara's best friend."

"Oh." I say surprised.

I haven't met Lynn, but if she's best friends with Cara, I don't think she's going to be the most pleasant person.

"Why don't you want to ask Four though? I mean just because Cara is his ex doesn't mean he wouldn't help you."

"I'll think about it." He says and then the bell rings.

I walk to second period and tell Tobias about Uriah, but don't tell him that it's Lynn. He just laughs.

I walk to third period and smile, realizing that today is going by really fast. Just then someone trips me. I catch myself on my hands, but drop my books. I start to pick them up when someone steps on my hand. I look up and see that it's Peter. He just smirks and then runs down the hallway. I try to grab the book with my right hand, but I can't. I can't move it at all. _I think he broke my hand._

I pick my books up using my left hand and then start walking towards the nurse's office. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out thinking that it's a text from Zeke since I'm late for class.

_**Unknown Number: **__You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you._

I lock my phone and put it back in my pocket when I get to my destination.

"Yep, it's broken." She says confirming my theory. "How exactly did you break your hand?"

"Um, I tripped in the hallway and someone wasn't paying attention and stepped on me."

"You didn't see who it was?"

"No ma'am. There were too many people around." I lie.

Nurse Blackmon wraps it up and tells me that I should try not to move it very much. I thank her and then go to class. _Wait until Tobias finds out. He's going to ruin Peter._

**I am so sorry guys but I have had "camp" which is practice for 8 hours in a row, for four days straight, for drill team all week and when I get home, I'm exhausted. Thankfully tomorrow is the last day. I know this chapter was short, but I am so tired and felt like I owed ya'll an update. I will be super busy when school starts, but I will find times to update, I promise. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**BYE BYE (:**

**Oh by the way, my story has been nominated for "Best High School/College Story in Divergent Fandom" so if you think that my story is the best one, then please go to Sunni96('s) page and vote. Thanks.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Tobias/Four's POV:**

I start walking to fourth period, happy that I get to see Tris. I'm more than halfway there when I get stopped by Zeke.

"Did you hear about what happened to Tris?" He said with concern in his eyes.

"No. What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" I say not being able to breathe.

"Someone stepped on her hand in the hallway and ended up breaking it. It happened after second period."

"Why didn't anyone tell me until now?" I practically shout.

"I texted you, but I guess you didn't get it. She swore to me that she doesn't know who did it, but she's a horrible liar. You're probably the only one who can get the truth out of her. I think she's already in her fourth period class."

I don't say anything else to Zeke. I just run past him and into the classroom. Tris is sitting down in her seat with her right arm resting across her stomach. Her hand is wrapped up quite a bit and I can tell she is in pain. I walk over to my desk in front of her and sit down facing towards her.

"Who did this?" I say gesturing to her wrapped up hand and wrist.

"I don't know." She says not being able to look me in the eyes.

"Tris, I can tell when you're lying. I know you saw who stepped on you. Why won't you tell anyone who it was?"

"Because I don't see a point to it." She says flatly.

"Come on Tris. What's the worst they can do?"

"Well they already broke my hand Four. I don't want to think about what else they will do to me if I tell anyone."

I sigh, knowing she's right. Then I figure it all out.

_Who are the only two people that would do something like that? Cara and Peter. I'm, aware that they used to be best friends, so they are probably working together to make Tris' life miserable. I know Cara well enough to know that she is the brains behind all of this. Peter is just her puppet. He does everything she says for him to do._

"You know what Tris? You don't have to tell me who did it because I already know."

"No you don't. You're just trying to trick me into telling you." She says crossing her arms.

"Really? You're underestimating me Tris?" She rolls her eyes and I say "Peter."

A flash of horror comes over her face. She covers it up almost as soon as it shows, but I still notice it which confirms that I am right. I am going to ruin him.

I turn around and face the front of the classroom with every muscle in my body tensed up. My arm is still wrapped up from when the glass cut me and the gash is no better. It's still deep and opened. I feel a gush of blood flow out of it and onto the bandage. I ignore it, not thinking about how badly it hurts. All I'm thinking is,

_Peter is going to wish he was never born._


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys I am so sorry! I have been super busy since school started and have had this chapter written for forever. On top of being busy though, my laptop broke so I have to update from my PC from now on. My dad usually never gets off of it, but I convinced him to let me on here to update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget, it's in Four's POV.**

**Chapter 40**  
I walk out onto the football field and put my helmet on. I look out into the stands and see pretty much everyone I know. My eyes land on Tris and she's looking at me too. She waves at me with her right hand which is still broken and wrapped up.  
The Erudite faction gave her some medicine that makes the pain go away instantly. She tried to make me take some for my arm, but I don't trust the Erudite even though Torie said I was smart enough to be in that faction if I wanted to.

I wave back at Tris and then rejoin my team.

"Alright guys we can do this. We're good enough, we just need to play our hardest. This is a tuff team to beat, but so are we. Now let's go kick some ass." We all yell and take our positions on the field.

The play starts and I'm about to throw the ball to Zeke when someone comes at me from my blindside. He grabs my arm and digs his fingernails into my cut making it bleed more than it ever has. I grit my teeth refusing to scream. The next think I know, I'm lying on the ground and see Zeke standing over me. He's very blurry, but I still tell it's him. I feel the blood running down my arm.

"Four your out for the rest of the game. You need to get medical attention as soon as possible." Coach Matthews says. He's blurry too. I see him put his arm up and wave his hand.

I am lifted off the field and onto the sidelines. Three different people start working on me. I blink my eyes a couple times and can finally see clearly. I sit up and they try to push me back down, but I'm stronger than all three of them combined. I look down at my arm and it is no longer bleeding. I snatch the wrap out of one of the scrawny kids hands and start to wrap my own arm. They start to protest, but I just ignore them.

I stand up and pick my helmet up from off the bench. Its fourth quarter now and we are tied. There's two minutes left on the clock. I run onto the field with Coach Matthews calling after me. I get into the huddle and tell my fill in to go sit down.

"Four what are you doing? You're hurt. You should be on the bench."

"Don't worry about me Zeke, worry about the game." I turn to Uriah. "Okay Uriah, you just need to make this field goal and then we'll be one point ahead. After that, we'll just need to run down the clock.

Now Dauntless on three. One-"

"Four don't do this."

"Two."

"Four, you're going to get hurt again."

"Three."

"Dauntless!" We all yell and Uriah sets up to kick.

The referee blows his whistle and Uriah flings leg as hard as he can towards the ball. The football goes flying through the air and we all cheer when it goes through. We want to get this game over with already so we set up again, not waiting any time. We hear the whistle and I pass the ball to Zeke right when someone charges at me. I feel nails dig into my arm again and realize that it was the same guy from before. I hear the buzzer and realize that I am still on the ground with the team kneeling around me. I look over them and into the stands. I find Tris and see that she is covering her mouth with her hands. I smile thinking about how much she cares for me and then extend my arms in Zeke's direction. He takes my hand and helps me up. Once I'm on my feet again, I yell and everyone Dauntless member joins in with me. Within ten seconds, Tris is standing in front of me and smashes her lips to mine. I pull away and smile.

"What are we waiting for? Time to party at my house."

Everyone goes silent and I just smirk.

"I'm about to get in my car and drive home. Everyone knows that I am the craziest driver that has ever lived, so you better keep up with me or you will have no idea where to go."

I wink at Tris and then take off running towards my car. Zeke is right on my heels and we both fling ourselves into my car. I start driving even crazier than I usually do and make it home in two seconds flat. It usually takes me at least five.

I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. I unlock it and turn back to the driveway. I am surprised to see how many people actually kept up with me. They get out of their cars and looks at the outside of the house with their mouths wide open. It's the same reaction from everyone that has ever come to my house. I roll my eyes and gesture for everyone to follow me into the house. There are about 30 people here right now, but there are more coming in. I walk over to the stereo and plug my phone in.  
"Just stay out of my room." I say before pressing play. Everyone goes crazy and by now, the house is packed. I grab a beer from the fridge and go upstairs. I stand at the balcony and can see everyone who is at the party. I start looking around, trying to find Tris when someone else catches my eye. Peter.

"Hey Four. I was wondering if I could set up the volleyball net in the pool."

I point downstairs to where Peter is and Zeke follows my finger.

"Shits about to go down." He says before I shove my beer in his hand and practically jump down the stairs.

I walk up to Peter and grab a fist full of his shirt. His face reads pure terror which causes me to smirk. I pull my arm back ready to swing at him. Then I hear heels on the floor coming towards me.

They have a very distinct sound to them and I'm probably the only one that can hear them over all of this noise. I know the sound very well. They are designer heels, ones you can only get in Paris.

I let go of Peter and step away from him. My breathing gets faster. I turn to face the person that just walked into my house and open my house to say something when someone cuts me off.

"No way! It's Evelyn Eaton!"

**Okay so since this story has 40 chapter already, I'm thinking about ending it here. BUT if I do end it here, I would start a new "Faction High" story that would be pretty much a second part. I just feel like there are too many chapters to this one already. The new story though would pick up right where this one ended and nothing would change. Well tell me what you think. PM me, review, just let me know what you think I should do. Oh and tell me if you liked this chapter or not. I will update again based on your feedback. If ya'll say that I should start a Part 2 then I will update a new chapter on this story, but it will just be an AU, not an actual add on. I love all of you! Until next time,**

**BYE BYE! (:**


End file.
